My Not-So High School Story
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: After being in America for so long, Tenten suddenly comes back to Japan for her last two years of high school. Too bad she never knew she was going to fall for the richest guy in the school, and become enemies with the richest girl in the school.*CURRENTLY EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

**Story contains: Some randomness, some stupid moments, funny moments, food fights, cursing/swearing, and maybe some drama?**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling of excitement or nervousness for your first day of school. Well I wasn't feeling that. I'm Tenten, no last name or anything just Tenten. 16 years-old, living with my brother and starting school as a Junior. I had to move to America when I was very young and had go to school there. Then I moved back to Japan with my brother because of his college.<p>

I sighed looking around the office I was currently in, the principal's office.

The first time I came in her office five seconds ago and just one look at her, right away I thought about a gorilla with super human strength. And I think she can kill someone with her bare hands if she wanted to.

"So I see you got the uniform we sent you," She said looking up and down at me wearing the white, blue and black uniform.

I nodded.

"This is your schedule. The school is big, if you get lost ask anybody,"

"It's okay I think I can get by,"

"Good, anyway welcome to the school" She went back to the paperwork on her desk.

I left closing the door behind me. Okay, so first I have Homeroom and I have no idea where the classroom is... great.

"Excuse me,"

I turned around seeing a girl with dark rave or purple hair and no pulps.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga an-"

"Hinata!" I gave her a hug, "It's me Tenten,"

She gasped surprised, "I didn't know you where coming back",

"It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, too long,"

Hinata was my childhood friend before I went to America. I missed her so much especially her cute sweet voice that made her sound innocent.

"So what brings you back to Japan?"

"Me and my brother got to move back since he is attending college here,"

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Oh, do you where Homeroom is?"

"You and me are in the same Homeroom. I told Tsunade that I wanted to take the new student around and she agreed,"

We started walking up the stairs to the third floor.

"Really she didn't mention anything about someone going to show me around,"

"Yes, sometimes she forgets about things but her assistant thinks she's doing it on purpose or it's because of all the alcohol she drinks,"

"She drinks alcohol!" I expatriated a bit.

"Y-Yes, sometimes she even brings a few bottles from home to school and hides it in her office,"

"She must be a real tough principal,"

"Only if you get on her nerves. And she is really powerful,"

Note taken: Don't get on the principal's bad side.

"Here we are,"

Hinata opens the door and I take a peak inside. There were students dancing on desks, throwing airplanes and paper balls, drawing on the chalk board, chatting or sleeping.

"Come on Tenten," She leads to the back of the classroom, near the windows and gestures to the desk nearest to the window. "This is a empty seat and now it's yours,"

"Thanks Hinata," I sat down my new seat and Hinata sat at the desk next to me.

"So where's the teacher?"

"Late. He does this everyday,"

"Hi Hinata!" A boy with blond hair came out of nowhere and was on top of the desk in front of me.

"H-Hello N-Naruto," she stuttered as her face started to turn red.

"New student?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you, Tenten,"

"Naruto," He gave me a goofy smile.

"Naruto!" A pink haired girl ran at full speed and punched Naruto on the head. Damn, I even see smoke coming out.

"S-Sakura! That not a first impression to give to our new student,"

Sakura looked at me, "Sorry, I guessed that freaked you out,"

I just looked at Naruto laying on the floor twitching and blinked, "For some reason it didn't,"

"I'm Sakura," she smiled.

"Tenten,"

"I had to punch him, it was for his stupidness,"

"I can see by the goofy smile he gave me before you knocked his lights out",

"Sorry class I'm late, I had to-"

"LIAR!" Naruto jumped up.

The teacher had grayish or silver hair, wore a headband the covered one of his eye and a mask? That covered his nose and mouth.

"Why is he-"

"Nobody knows," Sakura said in a mysterious tone as to went to her desk in front of Naruto.

"Is that an Ich Ich book?"

I looked at Hinata and she nodded her head.

After going through morning classes, as well as a short tour of the school finally it was lunch time. Honestly I didn't think I would survive seeing how crazy the morning was.

"I'll introduce you to the others," She gently dragged to a table with a small group of student.

"So this is the new student!" A girl with long blond hair jumped up and down.

"Pig sit down, you might scare her away," Sakura said while she in return stick her tongue out.

"Anyway," Hinata grabbed my attention. "That was Ino. Over there is Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. You already known N-Naruto and Sakura. Next to Sasuke in my cousin Neji,"

"Everyone this is Tenten, the new student,"

I got hi's from everyone expect from Sasuke and Neji who only gave hn's. I rolled my eyes and shook it off as I begun to talk to the others.

I don't know which was worse, morning classes or afternoon classes. But I was happy that the first day was over and I can finally relax.

But I can't help the feeling that I was forgetting something I thought as I walked into the elevator of my building. The crappy elevator music and constant rings that occurred when passing a floor didn't help my train of thought.

Keys!? How could I forget, great. Now I'm locked out of my the apartment. I leaned on the door and I sighed as I took out my phone, prepared to call Kenji.

Suddenly the door wasn't there and I fell back, letting out the girliest squeal that could possibly escape my mouth. But instead of falling onto the ground I landed right in my brother's arms. You know that moment when you skip a step on the stairs and your whole world comes crashing down as you nearly die from a heart attack, yeah that was this moment.

"Hello," He grinned.

"H-hello," I said trying to take deep breaths to slow down my heart, "T-that's not funny,"

Kenji helps me stand up before walking into the apartment, "Sorry, I couldn't resist,"

"I could tell,"

"So, how was my little sister's first day of school,"

"It was fine,"

"How are the teachers?"

"They're fine,"

"How are the other students,"

"Fine,"

"Goddamn it women, do know any other words expect fine,"

As you can see, Kenji is my older brother by three years. We both have the same chocolate brown eyes. But I had hair that matched my eyes and he has black hair. Honestly, I don't know how girls find this sloth attractive that I dare call my brother.

"So did the movers bring all our things,"

"Yep,"

"Now, where is my handsome man,"

"Who, me," Kenji said, popping his head out from one of the bedrooms.

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "You and the word 'handsome' don't even deserve to be in the same sentence,"

He put a hand over his heart and sniffs, "I'm hurt, right here,"

"Yeah, you'll live,"

I whistled and on cue, my dog Hale come running from the other bedroom.

Hale was a hybrid of a German Shepard and Husky I had adopted -against my step-mother's wishes- while I was in America. Our step-mother wasn't too fond of him when I took him off the streets as a puppy.

I kneed down to his height, "Good boy, I've missed you,"

"Sometimes it's sad how you love a dog more than you love me, your brother. Someone who is related through flesh and blood."

"Don't be a baby, you'll understand whenever you have a pet of your own,"

"I'm not a baby," he pouts as he walks to the living room with his black acoustic guitar in hand.

I follow in suit, dropping my bag onto the carpet. One of the reasons why I hate first day of school, there's always homework.

I groaned as I sat down in front of the coffee table and Hale takes the chance to lay his head on my lap.

"Shall I play a tune for your troubled soul?" Kenji strummed a couple of notes. "Of course, it won't cost you a dime,"

"I'm surprised, you always charge me even when I say no."

"Tennie, I am your glorious brother," I snickered. "Why would I do such a thing to my precious little sister,"

I take out some of my homework, "Cause you're an asshole Kenny,"

"Shut up and enjoy my song," He starts playing. I giggle at his childish behavior and begin to do homework before I back out.


	2. Chapter 2

First period, math and one word. BORING!

I had my head down on my desk meaning one thing, I was cranky.

"Tenten, you don't look so good" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up!"

There are two thing I found out in math. One: everyone is seated with a person not so good in math and a person freakin' awesome in math, Two: for Shikamaru being very lazy, he's a nerd in math.

"Had a bad morning?"

"Yep!"

"What happened?"

"My brother gave me an alarm clock yesterday and it _accidentally_ fell out the window. When I woke up this morning there were at least a dozen alarm clocks ringing at the same thing, killing my awesome dream"

"Wow"

I will kill that bastard with super awesome monkey skills. I know he climbed up my window and did that. Then I fell asleep.

***/***

Second period, gym. Currently so boring out of my mind, my head hurts.

Me, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the sides with the rest of the students waiting for the teacher wearing our gym uniforms, a white shirt and blue shorts (for the guys) or red shorts (for the girls).

"What's the teacher like?"

"One word: weird" Sasuke answered.

"Sorry I'm late class. I was jus finishing my laps around the school" the teacher came in and gave a pose.

My first thought was WTF.

Ok. This was Gai. Fruit bowl haircut, wore a green jump suit which I have heard he wears everyday no matter what, and has the thickest eyebrows I have ever seen. They are so bushy! BUSHY, I TELL YOU!

If I just sounded like a manic there please let me know.

And just before I swore I saw somebody look just like him. But shorter.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"That's Rock Lee" Sasuke explained.

Lee looks exactly like Gai which is pretty scary.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

Suddenly a sunset background just came out of nowhere as Gai and Lee were running to each other in slow motion still calling each other's name.

I sweatdropped "Does this happen often?"

"All the time, no matter where it is" Sasuke said.

"Gai is supposable to be Lee model that's why they look so much a like" Naruto said.

"Both their eyebrows are so bushy! So freakin' BUSHY!" I said like a whining child.

"And it freaks some of us out" Naruto agreed.

Gai cleared his throat "Class you will be youthful and will do ten laps around this gym" he paused "GO!"

Everyone shot up and started jogging.

"Youthful?"

"For some reason he like to talk about youth and Lee's the same thing" Sasuke told me.

"Do he makes the class do laps everyday?"

"Yep, he says it will make us youthful or something like that" Naruto said "He's really athletic though, he does at least fifty laps around the school twice a day"

What the heck is wrong with is teacher.

"Hi Sasuke" a group of girls said as we passed them.

"Fan-girls" me and Naruto said at the same time.

"Hey Sasuke, are those your future wives"

"NO!" he started to speed up leaving me and Naruto.

"W-Wait" I speed up to catch up to him.

"Hey, I don't want to be lonely!"

***/***

It was finally lunch time. But I was in Tsunade's office. Why you may ask? Because she just wanted to get some family information, it's not like I already got in trouble on my second day.

I was sitting in her office waiting. It was just me and a pack of strawberry pocky on her desk, unopened. I wanted to just take it so badly, it was like as if it was calling my name. But that would be stealing right?

Ok, maybe I should listen just listen to my instincts.

**Take it. Take it.**

Screw my instincts, it's no help. Well … I should just take it.

**Yes. Yes.**

I went over to the desk and told the pocky and ran out the door.

***/***

"Hey Tenten what took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"I was in Tsunade's office" I said down next to Hinata.

"Don't tell you got in trouble already and it's your second day"

"Shut up! She just wanted to talk with me but she wasn't there so I left" I took out the pocky.

"Pocky!" Naruto jumped up making me jump.

"Pocky is N-Naruto second favorite food" Hinata whispered to me.

"What's his first?" I asked as I gave him a pocky stick.

"Ramen. H-H will eat ramen no matter what"

I gave everyone else a pocky stick except for Neji and Sasuke, they didn't want.

"Where did you get these?" Sakura asked.

"I brought them on my way to school" I lied.

"_May everyone come to the auditorium right after lunch"_ the aloud speaker went off.

"I wonder what happened?" I heard Hinata say.

I know I was in trouble.

***/***

All the Juniors were sitting in the back, why? I don't know. I was sitting between Naruto and Hinata

Currently Tsunade was walking back and fourth on the stage.

"EVERYONE!" she shouted and some students jumped "There is a food thief in this school, this person stole my precious, favorite delicious strawberry pocky"

I felt eyes go on me.

"You didn't" Hinata whispered to me.

"I tried not to, it was hard to resist"

"When I find this person, he or she will have after school detention for a week"

"He can I have another one" Naruto whispered.

"Care you crazy? These are Tsunade's and you're telling me you don't care"

"I sure don't"

I gave Naruto another one and took one myself.

"You know sharing is caring" Sakura whispered.

I have Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru another one, Hinata didn't want one because it'll make her feel bad.

As Tsuande kept talking about the "thief" we ignored her and ate her precious pocky.

***/***

At the moment I was outside. Why? Because I lost the stupid keys that I just got yesterday.

"Tenten?"

It was Hinata's cousin but I forgot his name "You're ..."

"Neji"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I lost my keys and can't get into my apartment"

He sighed "Come on"

"Where am I going?"

"You will find out if you pick up your lazy butt and follow"

How dare he talk about my butt!

We walked to the apatment, and went to the elevator.

"I didn't know you live in the same apartment as I do?"

"You never asked"

"Because I thought you would give me a "hn" answer"

"Anyway, will you tell me where are you taking me and not make fun of my butt"

"The only place I can go, my house on the fourth floor"

We got out of the elevator, I looking all around as Neji opened the door.

"You got ice cream?"

"What you think I am a refrigerator?"

"At the moment, yes"

He sighed "What kind?"

"Chocolate" I sat on the couch.

I looked through my phone and saw a missed call for one person.

"You called?"

_"Do you like the gift, this morning?"_

"You're not funny"

_"Let me guess you lost your keys?"_

"What are you a stalker?"

_"Sometimes. During the day I came and your door was open"_

"But I had it this morning?"

_"And I took it"_

"Something is wrong with you sometimes and you better come here to give me it back" I hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Neji came back with a bowl of ice cream and two spoons.

"My brother, he stole my keys" I took the spoon and started to eat.

"How did he-"

"I don't know, he might be a ninja"

"Interesting"

Together we ate the chocolate ice cream and watched TV.

***/***

I had no idea when I fell asleep but when I woke up my head was on Neji's shoulder and his head was on top of mine.

"Neji, Neji"

"What?" he started to wake up.

I looked at my phone and saw a missed call.

"I have to go"

"Ok, bye"

"Come lock the door" I got up.

I got no responce "Neji!"

"I was coming, just very slowly"

"Yeah right"

After I left Neji's apart I went up stairs to mine. And the door was open.

"Where have you've been?"

"At my friend's"

"Then you should have stayed there instead of making me come here" he put my keys on my desk.

"Then you shouldn't have stolen my keys" I dragged him up and pushed him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the pocky idea from eatting some pocky.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

This was torture, I feel like a prisoner.

Right now, Naruto was carrying me on his shoulder and Neji was behind him to keep an eye on me in case if I happen to escape.

Today we weren't going to go to school, we was going to the movies. And when I mean _we_ I mean me, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke. They even got poor sweet Hinata.

"Why do I have to go?" I started moving and kicking.

"It was Neji's idea"

I stopped and glared at him, in return a 'hn'.

"Shit!"

Everything went dark, then I realize we went into an alley.

"Uh why are we hiding?"

"Because we saw Karin"

"Karin?"

"She's the student President, if she sees she'll be a teacher's pet and tell Tsunade"

"Oh~h~h"

After what seemed to be like forever we finally came of the alley and started walking again.

"I don't think this is good for my brain"

"Why?"

"Because it'll drown in my blood since I'm upside down"

"Well we're here anyway"

As soon as Naruto put me down, my butt gave the floor a hug.

"What the hell Naruto! If she didn't want to come, you didn't have to force her against her will"

"It wasn't me! It was Neji's idea"

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Tenten are you ok?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, it's just my legs feel numb"

"Come on" she pulled me up.

"So what are we watching anyway"

"Something funny!"

***/***

I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this, but this was life. Only if it was a cartoon like on TV.

Ok, I had a choice: sit between Neji and Hinata or a fat guy near me that was two seats away from Kiba.

"Tenten just sit here, your making it difficult"

"But I don't wanna sit with you"

"Then you want to sit with Kiba"

I quickly took my seat next to Neji. The movie wasn't even starting yet and we had our snacks ready to go! The only problem was me and Neji have to share popcorn and Nachos.

The theater was fill with only teens like us but not from the same school of course, wow I didn't know this much students skip school.

"Tenten, maybe you should hold the Nachos and I hold the popcorn"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because the popcorn might be heavy"

"That's the lamest excuse" I threw a popcorn at him, which bounced off the side of his head. I laughed.

"That isn't funny"

"Well, it is too me" I smiled.

The lights turned off and it was completely dark. Well not really, there was a little light. Some students, I could tell were Seniors were making jokes and scaring others even the ones not from the same school. Uh oh.

"Neji I change my mind, you can hold the popcorn" I took the Nachos and pushed the popcorn on his lap.

"Why?"

"Because I want to"

"AH!" Hinata screamed and jumped. Did I forget to mention she also happen to throw the popcorn in the air, making it rain popcorn.

"It's raining popcorn!" I heard Kiba shout.

All the teens cheered all threw their popcorn in the air, the popcorn box that Hinata threw landed on the fat guy's head who I guess was sleeping because he wasn't moving and all you can hear was theses loud snores.

Ok, I don't want to waste my breath and tell you what happened from detail to detail. All I will say is this, we had a popcorn fight until one of the employees came and told the manger. He kicked all of us out and was going to call all the high school principals in Konoha.

Right now me and Neji were walking back to the apartment building.

"Hey, Neji"

"…"

"Neji"

"Neji"

"Neji"

"Neji"

"Neji"

"Neji"

"Ne-"

"WHAT!"

"Hi" I giggled. I was bored.

"Hn"

We got into the elevator and listened to the crappy elevator music.

"Bye, see you tomorrow"

"Bye bye"

I got off at my floor and opened the door. For some reason I got the strange feeling to start singing.

I went to my room and took my guitar out of it's case and plugged the cable into the guitar and the other into the amplifier. I decide to sing this song in English for you guys. **(A/N: The song is Alchemy by Girls Dead Monster, but I put the lyrics in English)**

_I want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come trueBut everything I have keeps driving meDuring the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?Even though everything is precious to meIt's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right hereI took pride when I quit thinking like that_

_Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hateThe things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live_

_I want to live as much as I can; The days of only hurrying all vanishBut I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted; I had such contradictory thoughtsI guess I didn't know that I got hit somewhere on the headIt's okay; I'll go to a nearby hospital for a bitCould you give me medicine to keep me up forever?_

_Even if I just stand up I'm already turning into a fossilLike being forgotten by everyone I'll become a dusty existence_

_It's no problem; I'll show you a bit of my will-powerI slap my own face as proof of my existence_

_Not looking back on the path I walked even if it's only the things I hate I'll move forwardThe things I have experienced brighten the existence that I'll show you that I'll become_

I took two deep breaths, and the only thing that's going through my head is I hope Neji didn't hear me sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenten gets to sing some more for us.**

* * *

><p>"Neji, hurry up!"<p>

"Calm your panda buns down" Neji's voice came over the closed door.

It was ten minutes till the bell rings and I was waiting for Neji Hyuuga. The Neji Hyuuga.

"Shut up, don't name my buns! And what are you doing in there, putting on make up?"

"No, first of all I'm not a girl and second I slept late yesterday and forgot something important"

"What, your "I'm a pretty girl with long brown hair" poster"

"You could walk to school by yourself"

"Nooooooo" I whined "I'm sorry" I really don't like walking to school by myself.

"Good" he opened the door and locked it.

Instead of taking the elevator, we took the stair. It would be much faster.

Now if your wondering why we're rushing and we have ten minutes till the bell rings. Remember when we had gone to the movies, and the manger was going to call every high school principal. Yeah that's why and none of us want to face Tsunade's rage.

"Hey, were you singing yesterday?" Neji asked as soon as we were outside.

"Huh" I pretend I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You. Singing"

"No, but I was playing my guitar"

"Oh, ok" he dropped it.

And we jogged the rest to school.

***/***

Home room, right now was turning into a real bore.

"EVERYONE!"

All of us automatically stood up straight. Well …. Not all of us.

"We are going to do poetry. You must do all the assessments, in order to pass this semester"

"Hey Hinata" I whispered.

"Yes"

"I saw a poster that said something about a battle of the bands"

"Oh. That's an event that happens every year, some times we compete against other schools or just other bands just to see who is the best band in the school"

"Sounds interesting"

"You should join our band" Naruto butt in.

"You have a band?"

"Yep. I do guitar, Hinata bass, Kiba drums and Sakura keyboard"

"What about Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Ino"

"Ino thinks she's the manger, Shikmamaru's too lazy and Neji and Sasuke help us practice. They're really strict.

"Need an extra guitarist"

"Meet in the music room, after school"

"NARUTO! All four legs on the chair"

"Make me!"

"Would you like to have a lunch date with Tsunade?"

Naruto put all four legs on the chair and paid attention.

***/***

It was finally after school I had run to my apartment to get my guitar and drop off my stuff, then run back to school.

"Hello" I slowly opened the music door finding Hinata sitting with her bass guitar on her lap.

"Hi Tenten. Naruto couldn't make it so he asked me to judge you"

"Ok" I started to set up my guitar "So I can play any song?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"Ok, you don't mind if I sing too"

"O-Ok"

I had the perfect song in my head of what to sing. **(A/N: If you know K-On then you should know this song but if you don't then it's "Don't Say Lazy" from the anime K-On)**

_Please don't' say "You are lazy"_

_datte honto ha crazy_

_hakuchou tachi ha sou_

_mienai toko de BATAashi surundesu_

_honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi_

_zento youyoudashi…_

_dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu_

It felt like my fingers were put under a spell as they moved along on the fret board.

_kono me de shikkari misadamete_

_yukisaki chizujou MA-KU shite_

_chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_

_hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_YABA tsume wareta GURU- de hoshuu shita_

_sore dakede nanka tasseikan_

_daijina no ha jibun kawaigaru koto_

_jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_datte honto ha crazy_

_nou aru taka ha sou_

_mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusundesu_

_souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu ha zettai zetsumei_

_hatten tochuu dashi…_

_dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerundesu_

_I_ stopped and looked at Hinata, here eyes were wide at me.

"So, how did I do?"

"Tenten, you sing so nice! And I can't believe to played that song"

"Yeah, don't tell anybody that you heard my sang"

"Ok. I have to get home by" she packed her bass and left.

I packed my guitar back in it's case and left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten: Hi everyone, Tenten here! I'll be taking the author's place in the next few chapters because she got sick. Again and is pissed at the mosquitoes for giving her eight bites on the arm, also she has to study for a science state exam which will start next week and it's for the whole week.

* * *

><p>Ok, I was in a comic like store. Not a comic book store where they sell comics. No, it was huge store that had like old sci-fi stuff like star wars.<p>

Before I got dragged in here. This place caught my eye because I saw two weirdoes' having light-sabers, one of the looked like Yoda (Naruto) and the other Dark Vador (Kiba). I actually was just standing in front of the store while staring them have a duel through the big glass window as people walked by me. And I think I had my mouth open too but I'm not so sure.

"So, what you guys doing here?"

"Buying extra light-sabers"

"Why?"

"To start off next week we're going to have an epic star wars, war"

"Cool"

"Wanna join?"

"You should!" Naruto popped out of nowhere while wearing a Chewbacca mask as he handed me a red light-saber.

"Sure, but who's idea is this?"

"Mine!" Naruto raised his hand.

"Just to let you know, if we get in trouble your name is going to be the first thing that pops out of my mouth. Okay?"

"Sure" he called as he walked off to look at a batman costume.

"But" Kiba started "You have to agree to use the red light-saber in battle"

"Um, ok" I didn't know this was going.

"Should I buy this?" Naruto called.

"Yeah. Take the Superman and Joker too"

"Why?" I went back on topic.

"Cause you'll be the only one having the red light-saber"

"Why!" I didn't like the idea of feeling like a villain and fighting against a whole bunch of other students with green and blue light-sabers. Well maybe the feeling like a villain, yes. Fight for my life, no

Kiba sighed "Naruto came up with this before school started. He asked lots of student if they wanted to join, a few days ago we made teams"

"So?"

"You are going to be our leader. The point of this war is, if the leader from either team is defeated then the one standing wins"

"Cool, you and Naruto are on the same team?"

"Yep, also Sasuke's in it so Naruto's pump"

"Who is the other team's leader and when is this happening?"

"The team decides and lunch, everyone know expect for the school president. Everyone's going to have a black cloak on with hoods to hide faces"

"Sounds tense"

"It's going to be"

"Hey! I found some rubber swords and shields"

"Take some, we need them for Drama class"

Me and Kiba went to the register "And don't forget some pirate stuff" he added.

"Drama class?"

"You have Drama with me, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji"

"Great surround by boys"

"Trust me, it'll be fun. It's Drama after all, sometimes the teacher combines two classes together so we can act as if we're doing a play"

We brought the stuff and left.

***/***

"Bye Tenten, see you on Monday and don't forget to tell me how the thing went"

"Bye" I called back.

I was riding in the elevator looking for my keys. Please don't tell me I lost them. Oh no! What if I left them in school? Then I'll have to stay with Neji for the night.

I banged on my door and to my surprised I heard someone opening it. I was Neji and he had a spoon in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing!" he let me in, locked it behind me and sat on the couch.

"Watching TV and eating ice cream"

"How about I change it up a bit: What the hell are you doing in my apartment!"

"I found your keys in school"

"You could gave it to me!"

"Do you know how good this ice cream is?"

"Neji!"

"I looked for you but couldn't find you but you better be grateful that it was me who found it and not a total stranger. Is that all?"

"One more. What are you doing in your pajamas?

"It's comfortable and I was thinking about staying here for the weekend"

"So you can bug me all weekend?"

"Pretty much. All your going to do eat and sleep, and forget about your homework" he took another spoon of ice cream.

"I had homework?" Neji shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, do whatever you want. You can stay" I went to my room to change into my pajamas and put my guitar away.

I came back in the living room with Neji still in the same position.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

I turned off all the lights and sat next to him as the movie started.

* * *

><p>Tenten: I don't like when people eat my ice cream<p>

Neji: But you didn't stop me

Kiba: Anyway remember to R&R, also is there anymore ice cream?


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten: These are the few things that me and Neji did. We, meaning I was very bored.

* * *

><p>"Neji, Neji, Neji"<p>

I have been calling Neji's name and poking him for the past three minutes, why isn't this annoying him! We were in the living room watching TV on this fine morning

"Hale!"

Hale came and wagged his tail.

"Sit" I pointed at Neji.

Hale jumped on Neji's lap and made himself comfortable. I got up and went to my room to get my laptop.

"Tenten!" he called after me.

"La la la la" I responded.

When I came back Neji was looking at me, well not looking more like glaring.

"What! He likes you"

"Just get him off"

"Fine, fine. Hale get down and sit next to me"

Hale jumped off of Neji and sat next to my feet.

I could sense that Neji's eyes were still on me but it wasn't a glare, it was a look.

"May I help you?"

"Well you wanted my attention and now you have it"

"Play this game" I gave him my laptop.

"The Red Button?"

"Just play it"

I watched Neji as he kept clicking the red and texts keep popping up after each click.

"No wonder I heard you talking to yourself yesterday" he said after finishing the game.

"I was talking to the laptop, it kept making fun of me" **(A/N: If you want to play "The Red Button" game, look it up on google )**

"Are you planning on going outside any time soon"

"No, why?"

"It's going to rain today"

"Good to know, let's play 24 questions"

"Ok"

"Would you like to be a girl?"

"No! Will you every take out your panda buns?"

"No! Will you and Lee have a wedding one day?"

"What the Fuck"

"Language! And you have to answer yes or no"

"NO!"

"Aw, if Lee were to hear this, it would crush his feelings"

"Whatever, Villain or Hero?"

"Villain"

Neji shook his head "I knew there was something evil about you"

"But in the inside I'm pure good" I smiled.

"I quit, I'm bored" I put my feet on Neji's lap.

"Sorry to break this to you but I don't want to smell you stinky feet" he pushed my feet off.

"They don't stinky!"

"You never know"

"Neji"

"What"

"Do my homework"

"What am I to you? A maid"

"Sure, why not? All you need is a dress and you will look perfect"

"You're really funny Tenten" he said sarcastically.

"Let's make a cake"

"Why?"

"Cause you have nothing to do and I have nothing to do" I took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

We started to get the ingredients and mix them on the table then put it in the oven.

"Why cake?"

"I like cake"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Some people, no"

After we made the cake, we had cut it into same pieces and threw it at random people walking on the sidewalk until it rained.

An idea popped in my head, Neji would probility warn me about doing this but I didn't care.

I went to my room, changed my pants and put on a sweater to cover my shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside"

"Without an umbrella"

"What mom, you want me to bring one. Will that make you happy?" I said using a child's voice.

"Yes"

"Fine" I took an umbrella and left.

As soon I was outside I looked up to find my open window.

"Neji!" I called.

Neji popped his head out the window looking down at me.

"I want to sing a little song for you"

"It's raining, it's pouring. Neji is snoring" also I didn't open my umbrella, so I was getting wet.

"Tenten! Open your umbrella or your going to get a cold tomorrow"

"Make me"

"Your going to regret it" he left.

And for ten minutes I stayed outside playing in the rain.

* * *

><p>Neji: Your going to get sick and I'll have to take are of you<p>

Tenten: Then it's time to go shopping, R&R. Also two more chapter until the War!

Neji: What war?

Tenten: Nothing!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Why is there Mariokart in here?

Tenten: I dunno

Naruto: Yes you know and what even it is, i want to be in i-

Tenten: ANYWAY, let the story begin

* * *

><p>"Ah-choo!" I sneezed.<p>

I was in my bed with a box of tissues next to me.

"I told you, you'll get a cold if you stayed in the rain"

"But it was worth it"

"What? To make fun of me in the rain"

"Yep" I smiled.

"Take a nap"

"But I want soup" I whined.

"You'll get it after your nap"

"But I already took one. And I want it now"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why be mean to me"

"It's called torture"

"I'll sneeze on you" I threaten. It was the best I got.

"I'm not scared"

"Then I want coco"

"No"

"Please, I'm dying here and you won't help out a friend that generously let you stay in her apartment for the weekend"

Neji sighed and left, within a couple of minutes he came back dressed.

"I'll go to the supermarket to get your soup and coco"

"Thank you Neji, you're the best!" I called after him.

"I'm taking your keys"

"Ok, take Hale with you too"

"Why?"

"He needs his afternoon walk"

I heard the front door open and close, and him locking the door. As soon as it was quiet I jumped out of bed and went to the living room to set up the Wii.

My cold wasn't that bad. My coughing stopped, my throat stopped hurting and I was sneezing less.

But now it was time to play MARIOKART! With Neji gone and knowing Hale, he'll waste his time. It's perfect.

I know Neji told me to take a nap, but what made you think I would listen?

I pressed single player. Oh, let's see Grand Prix, Time Trails, VS or Battle. Grand Prix.

Next 150cc. Character, … Dry Bones. I usually like using the duck motorcycle aka Quacker but today I was going to use Magikruiser, that bike that looks like a witch on a broom.

Drift … automatic.

I have done all the cups expect for the Special Cup because me and Rainbow Road don't get along. I can't complete the first lap without falling at least five times or more coming and coming in last. So I choose Star Cup because I like Koopa Cape and Maple Treeway, even though the other racers "bump" into me and I fall off the tree.

I pressed start and prepare for the races I was about to face.

***/***

Oh yeah! With flying colors of the rainbow, I manage to get in first place for the first three races.

And as if on cue, Neji came in.

"Tenten"

"Huh?" my eyes were glued to the screen

"You're suppose to be in bed, resting"

"I _was_ in bed but I got bored and I feel fine anyway" I felt like a zombie with my mouth open.

"I brought your soup and coco, and walked your crazy dog"

"I don't want it. And don't call him crazy, he has feelings too"

"Yeah, for a dog who made me fun after him in the park and almost had a fight with another dog. What do you mean you don't want it?"

"I met I don't want it now"

"Well I'm making it anyway"

"No!" I called as he went in the kitchen.

"Too bad"

I crossed the finish line in first place. Again.

"Yes, Ha Baby Mario!" I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"How about I make the soup and you play Special Cup for me"

"Rainbow Road too hard you?" he teased me as he went to the living room.

"Maybe …"

***/***

After I had made the soup and ate it, like a good girl. And Neji beat Special Cup in all first place (I wanted to hug him), me and Neji played 2-player Mariokart, Coin Runners.

"Neji stop following me"

"I can't help it if your so attractive"

I was on team red and I had the most coins, Neji was on team blue and he had the most coins. Blue was in the thirties and red was in the twenties.

"No, no, no" Neji bumped me and I fell in the dark abyss losing all my coin. All of my coins that I worked so hard to get, gone.

"That was fun" and team blue wins again.

"What time is it?"

"Almost twelve"

I gasp "Neji, tomorrow there's school. You have to leave"

"Ok, ok" he out all his stuff in his bag.

"Did you do your homework?"

I gasp again "No"

"Oh well, I'll see to tomorrow" and he left.

I was so tired and I didn't want to write a poem for Kakashi's class. I'll wake up early and do it. **(A/N: I try to do that too but it never works)**

* * *

><p>Naruto: I declare war!<p>

Neji: What war?

Kbia: Nothing!

Neji: But-

Tenten: Neji it's nothing!

Neji: Don't forget to R&R, also if you have any qustions about this story or the future stories posted on Icy's profile then message her

Sasuke: Next chapter I will kick Naruto's ass


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Hi, guys! Naruto here, just wanted to say Icy does not own Naruto

* * *

><p>It was lunch time (FINALLY!), I'm pumped to kick some Jedi ass. I have my light-saber and cloak in my bag ready to go.<p>

"Does anybody know why Naruto's energetic today?" Sakura asked us.

"Isn't he like this everyday"

"Yes, but he seems more energetic than normally"

"Maybe he drank Redbull and it gave him invisible wings"

"Hey it's not nice to talk about your friends" Naruto was on top of the table, he sounded kind of drunk.

"We were just saying maybe you drank Redbull, cause you seem-"

"Crazy?"

"No" Shikamaru continued "More energetic"

"Oh, well I didn't. I drank Monster"

"Your gonna have a crash" I muttered as he jumped off the table and started running around the cafeteria.

"What a dobe"

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Everyone!" everyone turned to see Naruto, yet again standing on another table "Get ready!"

That was cue for everyone to throw their lunch away and form a BIG circle using the tables flipped, for the remaining tables. They were used to breakage he doors in case if any teachers found out. But everyone knew that won't stop Tsunade and her super gorilla strength.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata went outside of the circle along with some other students that weren't going to be apart of this fight. And the rest of us, we put on our cloaks and took out our light-sabers.

"Ino, remember to record it" I called and she gave a thumbs up.

We were lucky Karin wasn't here. She was sick today.

I looked around for Neji but I couldn't find him.

"Have you seen Neji?" I asked Kiba as the students started to go to their team.

"Nope"

"Fellow students!" Naruto was in the large space that separated the two teams "This is an EPIC war in which _we_ will win because our leader Tenten" my team clapped for me "will kick you leader's ass"

"Is that so" my eyes widen, I couldn't believe it. Now I was kind of scared because it was Neji.

"Our leader" Sasuke stood forward "Is a freakin' genius and will kick Tenten's ass"

I frowned, I might want to beat up Sasuke first then Neji.

"I would like to see her try" Neji smirked at me.

"I vow to kick Neji's ass, even if it's the last thing I do" I promised myself even thought there was some doubt in my voice.

"That's the spirit, all you have to do is knock the light-saber out of his hands and we win"

"Sound easy enough" I started to go to the back of my team neither Sasuke or Neji would see me.

Neji is smart, not Shikamaru smart. I better not underestimate him.

"Ino!"

Ino held a blow horn in th air and everyone in the outer circle started the countdown.

_"5"_

_"4"_ I feel my heart starting to beat fast.

_"3"_ I might have a heart attack.

"Naruto!" he turned "Make sure you beat Sasuke really good for me"

_"2"_ everyone unshielded their light-sabers and put on their hoods.

_"1"_ she blew the horn and everyone charged at each other.

I took a deep breath and ran in.

The first one I spotted was Naruto and Sasuke. They were really having a fierce battle expect for the fact that Sasuke keeps tripping Naruto and he's doing nothing about it.

As I ran through students who tried to attack me and failed. I was trying to find Neji.

"Boo" I had a light-saber at my neck, meaning he was behind me. And he held one of my wrist, tight.

"What a surprise?"

"Don't take this lightly"

"I don't plan to" I elbowed him and he released me.

"Smart. Did I mention that I know your secret"

"W-What!" I didn't have a secret but he was making me think that I did. I knew what he was trying to do and it was working.

"If you let me win, I won't tell anybody about the secret"

"I-I have no secret" it's so hard to not listen.

"That's what you think" he swung his light-saber and lucky I dodged it.

I looked around real quick, some student were clearing the barracked doors.

"Pay attention" he almost hit me.

We heard a loud bang, more like a pow. Uh oh, I hope I'm wrong and it's not _her_.

"Everyone! It's a tie" _pow _"Now make a run for it!"

I grabbed my bag and ran to the nearest door for my life along with the other students.

"We're late"

I looked to see Neji next to me

"Late?"

"All of us, for our classes. That explains why Tsunade must have came here"

"Yeah but she ruined things"

"You was going to lose anyway"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, see you later"

* * *

><p>Kiba: That was fun<p>

Naruto: But it was ruined

Kiba: We should do something like again

Sakura: Anyway, remember to R&R

Naruto: Hey Sakura, can we have a sleep over at your house?

Sakura: NO!

Kiba & Naruto: Aw!


	9. Chapter 9

Tenten: Icy just wants to say sorry for being away.

Naruto: Yes we're back everyone!

* * *

><p>This is my first time being in Drama class.<p>

We were in the classroom sitting on chairs and tables that were against the wall to make some room.

Naruto and Kiba were getting ready to do their scene which had to do something about pirates, and Sasuke's in it too. This should be good.

"Aye, looks like we're here" Naruto came out and put one foot on a chair and looked around.

Naruto had a pirate hat, a brown pirate jacket and a sword on his belt. Kiba had a tore red and white shirt and a red scarf tied on his head, as well as a sword on his belt too. Both were talking in a pirate accent.

"Now let's go find thy booty" there were giggles after booty.

"Aye, let's"

They walked in circles until Sasuke came. I held my laughter and others did too.

Sasuke had an eye patch, pirate hat, tore shirt, a black pirate jacket and a fake beard on. He was holding a black box.

"Look it's black beard!" Naruto started to unshielded his sword.

"And he has thy booty" Kiba unshielded his sword and yet again there were giggles.

Sasuke looked back at the two and the box a few times, then finally ran out the nearest door. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then ran after him.

Everyone laughed as Sasuke was still running, coming out from one door and going into another.

"Ok" he panted "Here, you can have the bloody hell booty" Sasuke threw the box at them and went throught the door that lead to the auditorium.

"Aye, we finally have it"

"Open it"

Naruto set the box on the ground and slowly opened it.

"W-What!"

"There's nothing in here but sand"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You have once again been tricked by the famous pirate Black Beard" Sasuke's voice boomed out of nowhere, causing some of us to jump including me. I guess he was using a microphone to try to give us a heart attack.

"Noooooooo!" Naruto was on his knees, shaking his fist in the air.

Sasuke came back in the room and the three bowed as the class clapped.

"That was an excellent performance boys"

***/***

Next I was in Tsunade's office and no I didn't get in trouble. She just wanted to talk to me.

"Tenten"

"Yes?"

"I want you to work with the Student Council to plan events"

"Please be nice, I don't want any complains from them" _I'm always nice_

"So…"

"You will be personal assassinating the president and vice president" _Great_

"How will this be?"

"Hm, until I say it's over" _What is wrong with you lady?_

"Ok, I'll be going back to class now"

"The meeting starts today after school"

Well, we'll see about that.

***/***

Ok, I'm late . But who cares? I don't.

I had gone home straight after school, took a five minute nap, watched some TV and when I realized that I was over ten minutes late, I ran out of the apartment with pocky and Hale followed me.

"So, where do I go?"

"TENTEN! Your late"

"Yes, I know Ino. I ran here. Can you show me where to go"

"Just follow me, I'm late too"

"Why?"

"After school clubs, at least I didn't go home"

"What made it seem so obvious?"

"The pocky, your bag not being here and the dog"

"He followed me" and Hale barked as if he was proud.

"Ready?"

We were in front of a door, I could hear talking but the most obvious voice was Naruto's , since his was the only loud one.

"Everyone I'm here!" Ino bust open the door "and I found Tenten" She grabbed my hand pulling me inside and closing the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" Neji asked.

Me and Ino looked at each other "Who?" we said at the same time.

"Both"

"After school clubs"

"Uh… Family matters" I lied.

"What kind"

"My brother go sent to jail" I thought fast.

"Oh really"

I looked to see Tsunade, I had no idea she was here.

"Then shall I call him? In prison"

"No. I went home to relax and lost track of time"

"Good girl" she said with a smile "You can sit between Neji and Sasuke"

"Also" she began "Karin won't be joining us today"

"She got sick again" I guessed.

"She's not the president anymore, didn't tell you that we have a new president and vice present"

"No"

"Well now you know"

"So then who's…" my eyes went straight to Naruto, who was pointing next to me.

I pointed to Sasuke and he shook his head.

I let my forehead hit the table as everyone else talked about the upcoming event, a festival and what should be in it.

* * *

><p>Tenten: We should have a dunk tank<p>

Naruto: Sasuke and Neji

Ino: Remember they won't let

Tenten: I'll think of something

Ino: Good luck with that. And review


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten: Hi everybody, we are back and since I have no idea what else to say the chapter with just start

* * *

><p>"Come on Neji. Please"<p>

"No"

Me and Neji were walking home, ever since we left the meeting I've been bugging him about my dunk tank idea.

"Why?"

"Because I'm president and I said no"

"Naruto thinks it's a good idea, even Ino too" which was _so_ true, since I was sitting between Neji and Sasuke. Me and Naruto were passing notes, Ino who was sitting next to Naruto read the notes and thought it would be awesome to have one.

"Then who is going to be sitting on top of the water?"

"Uh- well. I was thinking and you and Sas-"

"No. Do you know _how_ many fan girls are in our school?"

"No but going to guess… a lot"

"Yes and I, neither does Sasuke want to be chased by screaming fangirls"

"But they adore you"

"They probability have shrines hidden in their rooms" _Maybe…_

"Ok. That means they worship you"

"No"

"But-" we got into the elevator.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause no" the elevator stopped on his floor.

"But Neji everyone will have fun"

He sighed "Fine. I'll think about it"

"Yay" and right then and there I wanted to hug him.

…What is wrong with me?

"Bye"

As soon as I got home I jump on my couch without a care in the world

But one thing. One small thing had to ruin it.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Come to Wal-Mart"

"Wh-"

"Just come" the line went dead.

***/***

"_So_ what are we doing here?"

Me, Naruto, Kiba and Ino were walking around Wal-Mart just looking at stuff.

"We are going to do thirteen fun things because we're bored"

"Won't that get us kicked out"

"Maybe. But it'll be fun"

Ino sat inside the cart and Kiba pushed her.

"Taste the freakin' rainbow" she threw a skittle at a random person and me and Naruto started to laugh. Quietly.

"You need to taste the freakin' rainbow" she took a few skittles and threw it at an employee with his back turned then he turned around and looked at us while we kept walking and acted like nothing happened.

Next we saw a old man and women.

"Taste the rainbow and you'll live longer" Ino the skittles. It hit the old man's bald head and the old lady's butt.

"Ino!" Kiba hissed as we walked faster.

"Remember I'm not aiming"

After five minutes of telling people to taste the rainbow and throwing skittles. Now time to go to the clothing department.

Naruto hid in one of the racks, and a lady was walking by.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!"

The lady got scared and walked very fast away.

We laughed as we pretend to look at some clothes.

Next coming was two girls about our age, looking through the racks that Naruto was hidden.

3...2...1

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" the girls screamed and walked away scared.

And to ruin it an employee who saw everything was walking towards the racks Naruto was hidden in.

"Naruto get out, an employee is coming" Kiba spoke into his phone.

We saw Naruto crawl out the racks as the employee reached it.

"That was close"

"How about we do five fun things in Wal-Mart instead of thirteen"

"Six and you have to come back with us tomorrow to do the rest"

"Ok"

Now we were in the sporting goods department, me and Ino were playing badminton while Kiba and Naruto had wondered off somewhere else.

"Hey, look at us"

Naruto and Kiba came riding small bicycles, like the ones for little kids.

"Can't believe you guys can sit in those"

"It's a bit uncomfortable but we made it work" Kiba replied.

"And taking it for a test drive! We're going to have a race"

"You guys are crazy" I told them as they got ready.

"Who ever gets to the clothing department and come back here first is the winner"

"One your mark. Get set… GO!"

And the two took off.

"Now Tenten, shall we go back to our game?"

"Of course"

**Three minutes Later**

Kiba came laughing.

"What happened?"

"On the way back Naruto got caught by an employee. He told Naruto to get off but he refused and said he was taking it for a test drive. Then-then Naruto tried to escape while still on the bike and fell flat on his face"

And speaking of the clown, here he comes now.

"So how was the escape?"

"They took the bike away from me"

We went back to walking around the store and I found something interesting.

"Ino look"

There was cans that was on for display and it was stacked as a pyramid. What a coincidence, me and Ino happen to have two big rubber balls in our hands.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep"

Both of us stood next to each other and rolled the balls as if it was a bowling ball. And the both knocked down the pyramid.

"Perfect strike"

"Where's Naruto?"

"He said something about going to the beauty department"

"How do I look guys"

Naruto had on a white blond curly wig, wearing sunglasses and had on high heels. One word was in my head and it was Madoona.

"We should take a picture before someone sees you" the three of us took out our phones and took pictures as Naruto was posing.

"Ok, I'll be back" as he walked away he almost fell due to the high heels. And the three of us laughed.

***/***

It was almost midnight and we had one more thing to do.

"Does anybody have the Mission Impossible Theme Song in their phone"

"I do" I set up my phone with the volume on high and put it in Naruto's pocket. Now time to press play.

Naruto started to dart around the store like he was a spy, it was really funny. The people that saw him just started at him as if he was crazy or weird. To my surprise none of the employers stopped him, not even the manger.

Some teens our age took pictures or record some of it. As we followed Naruto through the store we heard some of the old people say "Kids these days"

**Ten Minutes Later**

I was finally home. If you are wondering what happened at Wal-Mart, Naruto got kicked out and he tried to run away. End of story

And I have to wake up early tomorrow. Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Tenten: That was fun. Here is the list of the things we did in Wal-Mart<p>

**Dress up as Madonna**

**Play bowling**

**Act as a spy while play the Mission Impossible Theme Song**

**Throw skittles at people and say "Taste the freakin' rainbow"**

**Scare people in the clothing department**

**Ride bicycles and if someone askes say "I taking it for a test drive"**

Ino: Don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

"Sleepover at Sakura's!" Ino announced.

"What!"

"Your parents are going to be out of town on a business trip, so don't worry"

"But they won't let"

"If they won't find out"

It was lunch, my favorite part of the day. The week was almost over and we was deciding how to spent tomorrow (school's closed).

But I have to admit this week was hell. Going to student council meetings, being at Wal-Mart every night doing stupid, yet funning things with Naruto and the others, falling asleep during classes because of that. And the latest I fail my Social Studies pop quiz.

"That sounds good" I said "I have nothing to do anyway" True!

Everyone agreed. Sleepover at Sakura's tomorrow.

"I can't go" everyone looked at Neji.

"Why not?"

"I'll be busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff"

"Like…" all he was telling me was little tiny bites of information. I want big bites!

"Neji has to come, it'll be different if one of us wasn't there" I heard Kiba mumble.

"Sasuke…" I started poking him but he didn't look at me.

"What!"

"Come with me after school to find Lee"

"…Ok"

***/***

School ended fast. And guess what… I passed my math test! Shikamaru was really surprised, I got all the questions right and he thought I cheated. I would never do that… really I wouldn't.

Me and Sasuke were in the gym. Lee was doing laps.

"Lee!" I went over to him and he stopped.

"Are you friends with Neji?"

"YOSHI! Yes"

"Good. I want you to do something for me, and don't question anything about it"

"YOSHI!" I take that as a yes.

I whispered into his ear to tell my plan. Which I will not tell you readers, I want it to be a secret.

**The Next Day…**

I was holding a video camera waiting for Lee to come.

Me and Sasuke were in my apartment, on Neji's floor, hiding in the stair well with the door opened just a crack. Enough to get a good view of Neji's door.

"Why did you want me here?"

"Because I wanted you to see this in person"

Lee came out of the elevator, wearing a green suit. Time to start recording.

Lee knocked on Neji's door and he opened it "Neji. Can you please come out, I need to ask you a serious question"

"Ok" Neji stepped out of his apartment into the hallway.

Lee went down on one knee and took out a ring pop candy ring, watermelon flavor "Will you marry me?"

"Uh. No" he opened his door "I rather just stay friend, if that's ok with you. I'm not interested in guys" he went inside and closed the door.

Lee dropped his head and waited for the elevator. I put the camera towards me "Lee just got rejected!" and turned it off.

I looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face "What goes on in your head?"

"Stuff..."

"How is this suppose to get Neji to come?"

"I'm going to go talk to him"

**Later. Night**

"Neji. Why won't you come?"

"I told you I'm busy"

"Yeah, doing stuff"

The day was ending and Neji was in my apartment, he made a copy of my key when I lost it.

"Why would you want me to come?" I looked at him and he had a smirk.

"B-Because…" I looked away "I think it'll be fun with you there"

"So, your trying to say you like being around me" he sat next to me.

"U-Uh…" I began to blush.

"I'll think about it, if it makes you happy"

"Everybody else will be happy. I honest, don't care"

"Oh, really. Then why is your face red?"

I blushed more "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Ino: Aw Tenten blushed<p>

Tenten: Shut up!

Sakura: Never knew Lee was interested in guys

Tenten: ANYWAY! Don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 12

Today was Friday, school remember was close. Perfect. But there was nothing to do and it was cloudy so everything felt kind of depressing.

All of us were in Neji's apartment. We invited ourselves in (Sasuke picked the lock), and he tried to kick us out but it didn't work. So now we were simply staring at the ceiling, picking at our nail or sleeping on his fine day.

"Hey guys, why don't we go hunting?" Naruto said jumping up as he whipped the drool of his face (he took a little nap and left his mouth open).

"Hunting what? Exactly."

"Ghosts."

"Ghosts aren't real."

"But there is a possibility they could be. Come on, we could be Ghostbusters!"

"And where are we suppose to be looking for these "ghosts"."

"Well, there's a few places in Konoha that are abandoned and said to be haunted."

"Like?"

"There's a mental hospital, a regular hospital, a school building and I think a business building."

Neji sat up "I call for a vote."

"Not the business building" he added "It'll be too big for us to search and we could get lost. Easily."

"School." (Ino)

"School." (Sakura)

"Hospital." (Kiba)

"Mental." (Naruto)

"Menta.l" (Sasuke)

"Hospital." (Shikamaru)

"H-Hospita.l" (Hinata)

"Mental." (Neji)

Now it was my turn but to get really honest I kind of didn't care which I choose so I said the first thing on my mind.

"Waffles."

"What?" Almost everyone said at the same time.

"Uh- sorry, I mean mental." I felt a bit embrassed.

"Yes! Looks like we're going to the haunted mental hospita.l" Naruto cheered and gave high fives to Kiba.

"Where you thinking about waffles?" Sasuke whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno. Maybe…"

_A few minutes later..._

We were standing in front of the broken down, scary looking mental hospital. Each of us had flashlights with backup barratries, wakie-talkies and a camera that has night vision.

Now that I think about it… I kind of change my mind about coming here and trying to act like Ghostbusters, we don't even have weapons.

"Okay. Everyone is going to be spilt up. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Neji, Tenten and Hinata, then me, Ino and Kiba." Shikamaru instructed, "We will take the ground floors, Sasuke, the middle and Neji top. Also we should exchanged numbers, just in case."

After we all exchanged numbers, Naruto looked pumped, "Okay. Now let's hunt for some ghosts!" he charged inside.

"Naruto! You're suppose to wait for us!" Sakura ran after him then soon Sasuke after a sigh.

"We should get going." Neji went inside and with Hinata close behind.

"Tenten go inside. Unless your scared." Ino was grinning.

"No…" I really, just a little was.

"Tenten, if you don't come inside. Then I won't go to the sleepover." I heard Neji call then sighed and went in with Hale behind me.

Okay. So there were ten floors. I was in the tenth, Neji nine and Hinata eight. I knew we shouldn't have done rock-paper-scissors to decide who takes the tenth floor.

Shikamaru's group got the first four floors, Sasuke took three and we took three.

Currently I was in one of the patient's room. The beds were flipped over or laying in the it's side, windows were broken (of course), mirrors shattered… expect for one?

I walked over to the perfectly good looking, untouched mirror just to see my reflection. For some reason I was expecting something to pop out… okay I watch too many scary movies.

_Crash!_

I instantly spun looking around. I know I heard something fall…

"What was that?" I whispered as Hale began to growl.

For some reason I have a bad feeling. I took my walkie-talkie out.

"Guys…" I heard Ino's voice.

"What is it?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I-I see a lady in white and it looks like she's starring at me…"

"Well. Take a picture, while you still can!" Naruto voice boomed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

"O-okay…"

I put the walkie-talkie back on my belt and continued to look around. Before I left I took a picture of the unbroken mirror then continued to the next room.

"Help!" Sakura almost screamed through the walkie-talkie.

"What happened?" Sasuke's voice sounded like he was in panic.

"I went into a room, the door closed, it completely dark and the door won't open"

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji go to the sixth floor and find Sakura everyone else will meet in the front" Shikamaru instructed.

I sighed, turning right back around and heading to the stairwell.

"Goodbye"

What? I turned around and saw nobody was there… could I be imaging it. But I swore I just heard a little boy's voice… oh well.

"Goodbye" I said back and continued to the stairs.

Looks like our adventure as Ghostbusters has come to an end.

* * *

><p>Icy: I kind of got scared when I finished writing this.<p>

Naruto: Why?

Icy: I was writing it in the middle of the night, just to finish it.

Tenten: This is why I told you to finish it in the morning ***sighs*** anyway, don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Icy doesn't own Naruto!

Tenten: I was suppose to say it...

Naruto: Really?

Sasuke: Anyway let the story begin.

Naruto: You're not suppose to be here, Teme!

* * *

><p>"Okay Tenten. We are going to talk about the festival."<p>

"Okay."

Me, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura and Naruto were sitting in a circle, in the middle of Neji's living room.

"First I wanted to say, welcome to the band, and second we are going to talk about what song we should perform." Naruto informed.

"Thanks, but when's the festival?"

"It's n-next month, on a F-Friday."

"And we'll be performing before the festival ends, so we have enough time to help out." Sakura added.

"So what song you had in mind…" I looked at Naruto.

"Hero by Skillet."

"But isn't that like a duet?"

"Yep!" he smiled at me "Since Hinata's shy and Sakura doesn't want to sing. I was thinking about you."

"I won't wanna sing out loud in front of everyone." my heart began to race. "What if I mess up, or don't forget the words!" I began to panic.

"D-Don't worry" Hinata put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine, w-we all do."

"Okay"

"So it's official! We are going to perform Hero!"

"So you decided?" Neji came into the living room.

"Yep!"

"So are you coming to the sleepover?"

"I will unless." he eyes me, not good "If Tenten says she'll miss me if I don't."

Everyone looked at me as I sat there shocked though my face was showing no emotion but in my head I was screaming. My heart was screaming 'just say, so he can come' but my brain said 'no, you don't care remember. That's what you told him'.

I sighed in defeat "Neji, if you don't come to the sleepover. I will miss you, a lot dearly."

"Looks like I'm coming to the sleepover."

"Yes!" Naruto punched the air.

***/***

In the middle of the evening and all of us were at Sakura's house. All of us were in our pajamas, sitting on the living room floor with our sleeping bags, blankets and pillows all over the floor looking a mess.

"We should watch a movie!"

"Yeah since Sakura is famous for having lots of Disney movies."

"Shut up. Ino."

It been a long time since I've watched a Disney movie.

"We should watch a Disney movie." I suggested since I kind of miss watching Disney movies.

"Ok. Out of Mulan, Lion King or Aladdin" Ino spread the three movies so all of can see.

Ok. Save china with Mulan, run through the plains of Africa with Simba or ride a magic carpet with Aladdin.

"Tenten."

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"It's your turn to choose."

"Oh, um. Lion King."

"Aladdin's out. Now Mulan or Lion King?" Ino went and put Aladdin away.

The winner was… Lion King.

After Ino the Mulan away and Sakura set up her DVD-player, the rest of set ourselves up in front of the TV as the movie started.

Shikamaru was the only one on the couch sleeping as the movie played until Ino woke him up and made him sit next to her to watch the movie. Hinata was between Kiba and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke then me and Neji.

I've noticed that Neji barley talked since we got here. He also looked uninterested in the movie, well he did vote for Mulan. Three times.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Nothing!" I quickly turned my head back to the movie.

***/***

The movie was over and it was around eight, almost nine and all of us were laying around like the lazy teenagers we were.

"Hey Sakura don't you have cupcakes or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I that's right I forgot that you had made cupcakes the other day. Do you have more?"

Sakura sighed as she got up and headed to the kitchen, only to come back holding a tray that had nine cupcakes.

"Help yourselves." she placed it on top of one of our blankets before taking one herself.

Each of us took a cupcake.

"These are good!" Naruto said with his eyes wide.

"Thank you. I'm one of the helpers that going to help cook the food for the festival."

"M-Me too." Hinata said.

Suddenly I felt something cold on my cheek and jumped up. I looked at Neji who had his head turned and then quickly got up, running to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. There was icing on my cheek formed as an X. What was he thinking?

I went back to the living room standing over Neji.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"This." I point to my cheek.

"I didn't do that." Naruto started to laugh.

"Yes you did…" Sasuke muttered earning a glare from Neji.

"You look ridiculous, go back to the bathroom and wash your face."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Troublesome women."

We all looked at Shikamaru and he had a icing mustache, almost everyone laughed again.

"Wait! Let me get my phone." Naruto ran to his bag as well as Ino, Sakura, and Kiba did too. Sasuke and Neji smirked already having their phones out and took a picture of Shikamaru.

That reminded me I have digital camera in my bag. I quickly go to my bag, taking it out and taking a picture of Shikamaru for me to remember forever.

"You all are troublesome." he got up and went to the bathroom.

I looked at Naruto who was putting icing on his cheeks, making it look like whiskers. And Ino comes over with hairspray, she takes some of Naurto's hair and sprays it standing up… he looks like a cat.

"Look we have a cat!" Ino announced.

"Meow." Naruto smiles.

Everyone laughs, who knew you could have so much fun with cupcake icing.

"Come on guys, some playing with the icing!"

"Aw, come on Sakura." Naruto puts an arm around her.

After an hour of making ourselves look silly with icing, everyone had gone to sleep. Expect for me and Naruto.

"Naruto go to sleep." I rubbed my eye.

"No. I want to do something real quick." he runs to the kitchen and comes back with whip cream. I know where this is going.

Naruto squirts the cream to Sasuke's hand.

"Tenten take a picture, and take off the flash."

"It'll be too dark to take the picture though."

"I have a flashlight." he went through his bag and took out a flashlight.

Turning it on, he flashed it at Saskue's sleeping body. I stood back, taking a picture and gave thumbs up to Naruto.

"Hale…" I whispered to my sleeping dog.

He got up and went to me. "Can you wag your tail on Sasuke's nose. But very lightly, don't make noise." I put a finger between my lips.

Hales walks and wags his tail lightly on Sasuke's nose. Sasuke starts to move and Hale quickly comes back.

Hand goes up and splat goes the whip cream on to his face.

I quickly take a picture before Naruto turns off the light. Both me and him rush to put our stuff away and go to sleep.

"What the hell!"

***/***

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I got up and went to the kitchen with Hale right behind me.

"I see you're up." Sakura said.

"Yeah."

"You're the first. Do you know what happened the Sasuke last night? He had whip cream all over his face."

"No…" I shook my head.

"But anyway, I guess he already knew who it was."

I went back to the living room to see Naruto's face drawn all over.

I quietly laughed. I love my crazy friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto: I will get my revenge! In the next chapter.<p>

Tenten: Where do you come up with these ideas.

Icy: They just come to me.

Naruto: Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Icy: school started...

Tenten: You'll have fun

Icy: That's what you think

Naruto: Icy doesn't own Naruto. Listen to Tenten cheer up

Icy: Okay

* * *

><p>I had spent five minutes memorizing the lyrics and spent twenty minutes practicing with my guitar as well as sing at the same time. Time to relax.<p>

"Tenten! Guess what day is today."

"Uh, Saturday?"

"Well, yes. But it the first day October!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded his head. "September went by fast."

"… It went by slow."

"So what we're going to do for Halloween?"

"I was thinking about running around town and throwing some toilet paper at houses." Kiba said, and a smile crawled on his face.

"That's a great idea!"

"N-no. How would you think they would feel?"

"It's Halloween."

Me, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were in my apartment, just relaxing and thinking how we should spend our Saturday.

"Me and Sasuke think we should spend a night in a abandoned house."

"No. It's best to do that on Friday the 13th."

"G-guys, cookies are done." Hinata said before putting the cookies on a plate and joining us.

"I don't know how we went from talking about how to not waste our Saturday to Halloween." I grabbed a cookies and started to munch on it.

"Let's go to the circus!"

"Today?"

"Yeah. Every year a circus come to town for some reason."

"Oh yeah. I remember. We went last year, they only come once a month every year. And it's more like a freak show."

I nodded my head, understanding then turned to Hinata. "Did you go?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no. I don't like it."

"She and Sakura stayed behind. After show, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru said they wouldn't go back."

"Where is it held at?"

"For some reason, in the middle of the woods."

"Creepy… we should go on Halloween or the day before."

"You won't chicken out or anything, right?" Naruto grinned.

"… I can't promise you that." I said with my matter-of-flatly voice.

"L-let's do homework." Hinata suggested.

"We had homework?"

"For English, we had to write about a poem. I think that relates to our lives."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes… I think." I instantly get up and look for my bag.

"Yep, all done." I came back and sat down.

"We'll do it tomorrow."

"I did mine already."

"What!" Naruto looked at Kiba who smiled.

"It's best if you do it today, your going to forget."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will." Kiba agreed as he nodded.

"There's nothing to do!" he groaned, ignoring us.

"Homework!" me and Kiba shouted at him and Hinata laughed.

"Later."

After ten minutes of nagging Naruto to do his homework which felt like an hour, we decided to go roller skating. The reason why we aren't at Sakura's house is because they're watching a scary move and we didn't want to watch.

"Come on Hinata. I promise I won't let you fall." Naruto called from inside the ring.

She looked from me to him then back to me. I nodded giving her a smile and went to Naruto, trying not to lose her balance.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" Kiba asked me and I laughed.

"I would love too." I took his hand and together we went into the ring and skated.

"Oooo does Kiba like Tenten." We heard Naruto.

"Shut up! We're just skating." he called back.

"Right…"

"Idiot." he mumbled.

We did look like a couple but we're just friends… unless… Kiba likes me… what! No, no, no. Impossible.

"Tenten. If I tell you a secret, you promise to not tell Naruto."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Naruto has a crush on Hinata."

I looked back at them. They were talking, Hinata's face wasn't red and they were really enjoying themselves.

"Hey! Looks like you two are really enjoying yourselves." I called, instantly Naruto blushed and Hinata's face was the color of a bright tomato.

Kiba laughed.

"Shut up!"

After skating we went back to Sakura's house and played some board games. During Twister Naruto and Sasuke kept falling on top of each other, I failed a lot in Uno, me and Ino were queens on Connect Four. I called Neji a cheater on Trouble, Hinata kept saying sorry while playing Sorry.

And this is how we spent our Saturday. Until next time, see you.

* * *

><p>Tenten: Neji is a cheater<p>

Neji: Then you're a cheater at Connect Four

Tenten: You're just mad because I beat you, three times

Neji: You're just mad because you can't even win a game at Uno

Icy: Okay! I just wanted to say about the circus part, I was listening to Dark Woods Circus sang by Miku. Now I'm think about writing a story for it

Naruto: You should

Icy: After you hear the song, I know you haven't

Hinata: U-uh don't forget to review


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata: Hi everyone, uh, I guess it's only me because no one else is here so...

Naruto: Icy doesn't own Naruto!

Hinata: N-Naruto?

Naruto: Hi Hinata!

* * *

><p>Sunday went by fast. And Monday rolled by even faster, school ended even faster than that and right now I was in the student council room.<p>

"Tsunade I have a few ideas." All eyes were on me.

"Yes Tenten. It's good to see you joining us."

I cleared my throat, "is it possible to have a dunk tank, Ferris wheel, house of mirrors, a haunted house and bumper cars at the festival. After our performance, we could have a fireworks show."

"No Tsunade. Our school's poor." Neji protested quickly.

"Nonsense Neji." She waved him off "Those ideas are brilliant. You all will have your schedules by Wednesday, the latest Thursday. You are all dismissed."

I stick my tongue out at Neji and he muttered "child." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tenten I would like for you to stay." Tsuande said and I sat back down, waiting for everyone else to leave.

Of course I won't tell you what she said to me, so we're going to skip ahead to me going home.

"Where are you when I need you." I was trying to call my brother since I came out of school and he hasn't been picking up.

I searched through my pockets for my keys and quickly found them. I opened the door to see Kenji sitting on the couch, playing with Hale.

"You!"

"Hello to you too sis."

"I could have been dying, and you weren't picking up your phone!" I said dramatically.

"My phone was on silent, I was taking an exam. Now how can I help you?"

"First I want my five dollars, since I was a good girl for a month. And two, can you come to my school on Friday and help out with the food a drinks for our festival. It starts around 7:30 but come before that."

"Sure." he searched in his pocket. "Is it okay if I bring someone to help me out?"

"Yeah." he gave me my well deserved money.

"Gotta go." he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Have to go back home, have another exam tomorrow. " He pet Hale's head and gave me a quick hug. "See you on Friday." he said before closing the door. Leaving us alone.

I guess I should take a nice long bath. I glanced at Hale.

"Bath time!" he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

***/***

I laid my head on my desk as everyone else was acting like the wild animals they really are around the classroom. Kakashi was late, and we have two periods with him.

"Sorry I was late class, I-"

"Where the hell have you been! First period is almost over." Naruto shouted.

I picked up my head and looked around. There were students that was standing on desks, one of them being Naruto. Others were play tic tac toe (Kiba and Hinata). Making paper air planes or sleeping.

"I know that's why I'm going to make this fast." pause, "Everyone sit down, take out your homework and a sheet of paper!" Kakashi sudden said using his serious voice.

Everyone did what they were told and waited.

"Pass your homework up. Write your name on the paper and number it to fifth-teen."

Once again everyone did what they were told and didn't say a word.

"This is just an exercise. If you found out you was going to die the next day or next two days, what would you do?"

This is so hard, it's like that question that teachers always ask. What do you want to be when you grow up. Maybe I can write rob a bank, like who doesn't want to do that.

"One more thing if you write "rob a bank" I won't count it and it will be marked as incomplete."

I saw lots of students erasing their papers, even Naruto. Looks like that's out.

"You also will be timed."

"WHAT!" almost everyone shouted.

"Time will be reduced for every sound I hear. Also for those who didn't turn their homework in, will have to stay after school and do it."

Okay. This is getting ridiculous.

I quickly searched through my mind and wrote these down:

**1. Hold/touch a tarantula **

**2. Sleep under the stars with friends**

**3. Have psychic powers**

**4. Go snowboarding**

**5. Sky diving**

**6. Get a codename**

**7. Sleep in a haunted house**

**8. Become president**

**9. Dye my hair**

**10. Learn how to ballroom dance**

**11. Sing at karaoke**

**12. Learn how to juggle**

**13. Make a time capsule**

**14. Become a ninja (If that's possible, but I probability will)**

**15. Kiss a boy, I like**

"Times up, pencils down. Everyone look at your list, from now until March I want you complete at least five of these. But you _have_ to do the first and last one, I want you to circle them along with your three choses."

"Is it okay if we fail one?" someone asked.

"Yeah… sure."

I was crying in the inside as I circle the first and last one, I can believe I wrote that. I circled number three, seven and twelve. I was thinking about the ninja one, but I just don't know how to start.

The bell rung and I quickly got up and went to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what did put for the last one."

"U-uh…"

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Okay." She let me look at her paper.

"Aw." I said after reading it, she wrote "Kiss my crush under the stars". "That is so sweet."

"Thanks."

"So what do you have next?" we walked out of the classroom.

"Health. But I'm going to Drama."

"Hey I have Drama."

"The teacher is combining her two classes. I think we're going to do that mirror thing, it's really fun."

"Oh… I noticed that you put "Learn to stop stuttering". You don't stutter."

"Tenten, I still do it. I do it when Naruto's around, I can't even talk to Neji normally and he's my cousin!" She started shaking me.

"First, calm down. Second, I think you can."

"No! I only stutter when I'm nervous, embarrassed or scarred."

"Maybe you're scared of Neji." I smiled as we headed towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tenten: I think Kakashi was in a bad mood.<p>

Naruto: I can't believe I didn't do my homework!

Kiba: Well, me and Tenten did tell you on Saturday but no, you said "later"

Tenten: Ha! You have to stay after school.

Hinata: U-uh, don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16

Tenten: So how long is this story going to go?

Icy: Until the school year ends.

Tenten: That's so long...

Icy: That's why it's titled _My High School Life_.

Hinata: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Wake up!"<p>

"Huh?" Me, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Hinata shot our heads up

Tsunade uses yell, super effective. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji, no affect.

"Geez guys, I know it was a slow day today but just hold on a little longer. I have your schedules for this Friday."

"Let me see, let me see!" Naruto tried to jump on the table but only to get pulled back by Sakura and fall on the floor.

"Calm down Naurto." Tsunade said as she passed the schedules out.

"What! I have to do cotton candy first." Kiba complained.

"Oh yeah! Me and Tenten get to do Dunk Tank first!" Naruto gave me high fives.

"Hey." a smile grew on my face. "I get to do Dunk Tank twice."

"What!" Naruto looked at my schedule.

"Looks like you and me are going to do Bumper Cars on the second switch." Neji smirked.

"Yeah I see. And I'm not too happy about it either."

"Aw, you hurt my feelings."

"You have feelings?"

"So." Neji ignored me, "Who doing to be the Dunk Tank target."

"Well me and Tenten talked…" His eyes went to me but I looked away.

"For the first switch its… Neji."

"YES!" some of us said as he glared at me.

"For the second switch… Naruto." Neji smirked and Sasuke chuckled.

"What!" He ran over to me. "Tenten. How could you?" he started shaking me.

"Tsunade chose, not me."

"Oh." he stopped. "Then how could you have let her!" He shook me again.

"For the last switch, Sasuke."

"Oh no." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah! And guess who's going to be the first one on that line."

"I call second! But first for Neji." I said, the two glared at me.

"Third!"

"Fourth!"

"Second for Neji." Kiba said.

"U-uh. Third for Neji."

"Not you too Hinata."

"Anyway! Tenten did you ask your brother if he's going to come and help out."

"Yes, and he's bringing someone."

"Probability his girlfriend." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up! He's single… I think." I said the last part really low.

"I heard that."

"You heard nothing!"

"What is wrong with everyone today, you guys were just sleeping and now yelling at each other like idiots." Tsunade said to herself.

"Maybe it's the weather." Shikamaru guessed.

"Maybe…" She agreed.

***/***

_Thursday_

"So what's for lunch?" I came and sat down.

"Well, there's pie."

"Pie?"

"Pie." Kiba nodded.

Pause. "Pie?" I said again.

"Stop with the pies!" Neji said.

"You hate the word pie." I smiled.

"No, but it gets annoying when said more than once."

"PIE!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto sit down or else."

"PIE. PIE, PIE, PIE, PI-" Naruto suddenly stopped as a pie collided with his face.

"Sasuke…" he growled as soon as the pie fell off his face.

"You was getting annoying." Neji smirked.

Naruto took his pie, and I knew it was a bad sign.

"Hinata, I think we should hide underneath the table."

"Agreed."

Me and Hinata went underneath the table with Ino and Sakura joining us.

Within a few seconds we heard a scream, I looked to see a girl with long red hair. There was pie in her hair.

"Naruto!"

"I-it wasn't me… it was Sasuke!"

"And why would _my_ darling Sasuke do that."

"Yeah Naruto, why _would_ I do that." Sasuke smirked_._

"Because he's a jerk face!"

"No, that would be you!" she took her pie and threw it at him.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Hinata.

"Karin."

"Oh so that's Karin."

Within seconds Shikamaru came under the table and a red head that I have never seen before. And soon everyone started to yelled as I heard somethings fall. Sounds like pots, pans, trays and a few tables.

"Hey Garra, you don't wanna join the chaos out there?" Sakura asked.

"Not interested."

"What a drag, it's turning real bad out there like..."

"A war zone." I finished. "So what's Neji and Sasuke doing?"

"Trying to drown Naruto in pie."

"You know I've always wanted to throw pie at Karin." Ino said.

"Okay, just remember it's a battlefield out there and its your funeral." Shikamaru said before yawning.

"Remember who gave you detention for skipping class to go on the roof to take your nap."

"I think I'll join you." both Ino and Shikamaru crawled out of the table and into the chaos.

"How does it look Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Not only pie's being thrown around but also milk and some of the other foods."

"What a waste of school lunch, and people in Africa are dying." Sakura nodded.

"Oh! Garra this is Tenten and Tenten this is Garra." Hinata introduced.

"Hello."

"Hi. So you're Garra…"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we're doing the Dunk Tank on the last switch."

"Yeah, I heard Sasuke's going to be the target. I feel bad for him… not really." I laughed.

"Guys, lunch ends in three minutes. Do you think we can make it without getting hit?" Sakura said.

"Maybe not," Garra took a tray. "But it's worth a try."

We each took a tray and crawled out from underneath the table towards the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>Tenten: Someone's going to get in trouble.<p>

Icy: Yep.

Tenten: I'm so glad I didn't go in there.

Icy: Why would you?

Tenten: Because I wanna throw pie at Naruto.

Naruto: Tenten, not funny. Don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Icy: Finally! I am done, this is so long.

Garra: I don't even know why I'm here.

Icy: Because Naruto promised me you would come, so you have to say it.

Gaara: In this chapter. Naruto, Tenten and Kiba sing. For the first song Naruto is the Italic and Tenten is the Italic with the () sign. And both of them singing together is Bold with Italic. For the second song Naruto is still the Italic and Kiba is the Bold. Don't get confuse.

Icy: And?

Gaara:I think I spoke enough.

Naruto: I'm here! Icy doesn't Naruto.

* * *

><p>All of us were in Kiba's house, waiting for Naruto, Sasuke and Neji to come. School ended early, and thanks to yesterday's pie mayhem. They were back at school, cleaning.<p>

To pass the time we've been practicing and I just found out that we have to perform two songs. So the second song is Numb by Linkin Park. This should be a piece of cake.

"Don't we need a DJ?"

"No…"

"Well Naruto's lead guitarist and vocals, you're drums and backing vocals, I'm rhythm guitarist, Hinata's bass and Sakura on keyboard. Do you think we need a DJ?" I asked Kiba.

"I'll ask Gaara if he's available…"

"Gaara's a DJ?"

"Yeah… you never knew that?"

"Well no because I just met him yesterday and he's don't seem like a DJ type."

Suddenly we heard banging and all eyes went to the door.

"Someone open! This is a matter of life or death!"

Hinata was the first at the door and opened it to have Naruto fall in.

"Close it! And locket it!" Hinata quickly did what he said.

"So what did you do this time?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

Suddenly we heard more banging on the door.

"Open up! We need to kill that idiot." it was Sasuke's voice, and he sounded mad.

I ran towards the door as Naruto tried to grab me.

"Before I open the door, you need to tell me what you did."

"While cleaning up, I accidentally dumped mop water on Sasuke's head. And put my mop in Neji's face."

"They're very sensitive about their hair." Hinata whispers to me.

I nod my head before turning to the door.

"Eh? Sorry, you have wrong house. We don't know you." I used my famous me-no speaking English accent.

"Tenten open the door." I head Neji say.

"Eh?"

"I will pick this lock." I heard Sasuke say.

"Someone! Get me a chair." I whispered.

Ino jumped up and went to the kitchen to get a chair. Together we put the chair underneath the knob to prevented it from opening.

They tried to open the door but it didn't work.

"We're going to kill you."

"I've told you before, I don't know you, have wrong house. Go eway or call police."

"We will kick this door down."

My mouth formed and 'o' shape as I singled for Kiba and Naruto to come.

"Guys, can you project the door from Neji's and Sasuke's feet."

"Just to let you know we're not strong."

"Yes you are." Ino sang. "Remember when we went to the beach last summer, so many girls were looking at you two."

"I don't remember that, do you?" Naurto started to play dumb.

"No. No I don't."

"Come on guys please."

"Fine." they both said, then lead against the door.

As this was happening the only person that wasn't involve was Shikamaru. Surprised? No. But I almost forgot he was here, what kind of friend does that?

"You know what. Fine then we will leave." soon it got silent. It was too quiet for my liking.

"I love you guys." Naruto plopped himself on the couch.

"Your welcome." Ino said as she joined him.

"So what should we do now?"

"Go to Neji's house."

"How, he's probability home and his door's locked."

"I made a copy of his key." I told out the gold key and waved it in the air.

"Don't ask let's just go. It's okay if we leave our instruments here Kiba?"

"Yeah no one will touch it."

All of us left but instead of going to Neji's house, we went to get some ice cream because it was hot for some reason even though it was in the middle of Fall.

"This ice cream really hit the spot!"

"H-have you been practicing, Naruto? Remember we're performing today."

"Of course I have. We're singing Hero and Numb… right?"

"R-right."

Out of nowhere ice cream flew in the air and hit Naruto on the side of his head. Me and Kiba gave a little laugh.

"Looks like someone hates you." I whispered causing Kiba to smile.

"Who did that!" Naruto was now standing up, looking around.

"Sorry sir, we didn't see who threw that at you. Are you okay?" An employee came to our table.

"It's okay, he's fine." Sakura said quickly before a word came out of Naruto's mouth. And he left.

"This is so boring…"

"You can go to school and help them clean."

"No thank you."

"Movie at Sakura's house!" Ino announced.

"Yeah!" we all agreed as Sakura sighed, giving up.

_Hours later…_

It was now dark and all of us were heading back to school. Still we haven't seen Neji or Sasuke.

"Wow, everything looks amazing." I said as I looked around.

"Hey Tenten!"

I looked to see my brother and his friend.

"Hi Kenji! Hi Itachi!" I waved at them.

Itachi waved back.

"How do you know my brother?"

I jumped to find Sasuke behind me.

"D-don't do that. And my brother is friends with your brother."

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Places…"

"Uh-hun." We said.

"Okay good, everyone is here." Tsuande came, "Since the stands are ready and some students are already coming, I would like for everyone to go their assigned stand. Thank you." She left.

"Hey Tsuande! Can me and Tenten get top hats and microphones."

"Sure. There in my office."

"Tenten I'll be right back." with that Naruto dashed away from the field and into the school.

"Come on Neji!" I called.

I saw him sigh as walked over to me. And we started walking to the Dunk Tank.

"What's wrong." a smile slapped on my face.

He grumbled but didn't answer the question.

"Did you remember to bring extra clothes."

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Yes I am. But it's going to be sad when it ends."

Right on time, Naruto came back as soon we arrived at the Dunk Tank.

Handing me a top hat and a microphone. Both of us got ready on top of our little stage as Neji sat on the bench hanging above the water.

Taking one of the balls, I threw it, hitting the target. Neji fell and got wet.

"Tenten!"

Naruto burst out laughing as I said, "Who is this… Tenten you speak of?"

In a few minutes students fill the field and we all began to get busy.

"Come one, come all." I began into the microphone. "We have a special treat for you all… those who are fangirls of The Neji Hyuuga. Then you will have the chance to get him wet and see him shirtless. If not you still get to see his shirt anyway, after all he is wearing white."

All the girls squalled.

"Those that want their sexy beast to get wet, form a line. And we'll hand you the balls." Naruto said and all the girls obeyed.

This was too good to be true.

Every time Neji fell into the cold water, me and Naruto would ask if he wanted to take his shirt off. But he refused.

_SPLASH!_

"Come on Neji, don't you want to take your shirt off. You'll catch a cold."

"Tenten, I'm starting to think that you might want to see me shirtless." a smirk went on his face.

I fought back the urge blush as I cleared my throat. "No, it's just that we promised your fangirls you shirtless. We don't want to disappoint them."

"Whatever you say." Neji was back on the bench only to fall again into the cold water.

"Naruto, I'm going to look around. Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can." He threw the ball and Neji fell.

"Just wait until you're up here." Neji threatened.

I went to Ino and Shikamaru who was doing the ice cream stand.

"One Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla ice cream."

"Coming right up." Ino left to set the ice cream.

"So how's Neji doing?"

"Let's just say he won't take his shirt off for his fans."

"Gotta learn the hard way." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Here's one chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream." Ino came back, giving me the ice cream.

"It's almost time to switch. What you have next."

"Bumper Cars, with our wet target over there."

"I feel bad for Naruto…" Shikamaru said and Ino and me sighed.

"I wish I could help him… oh well."

"How much you wanna bet Sasuke's gonna be the first one there?" Ino said.

"I bet Neji wouldn't even leave to change his clothes, just to hit Naruto."

"Agreed. Dollar?"

"Dollar." We shook hands.

After finishing my ice cream, I went back to the Dunk Tank to give Naurto a break.

After five minutes it was time to switch.

Naruto went on the wet bench as Kiba and Sasuke came. Before Sasuke took one of the balls, Neji snatched one and threw it at the target. Naruto was now wet.

"Ino, Dollar!" I yelled.

"Told you I was going to get you." Neji said before walking off.

"Dobe, hurry up back on the bench so you can fall again."

"Itachi! Sasuke's being mean to me." Naruto yelled to Itachi who was walking by.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up! You're not in this."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, not wanting to try to help.

"No! Itachi, save me!" Naruto cried.

After getting my dollar, I went to the bumper cars attraction and started working.

_10 minutes later…_

"Sorry I'm late." Neji had finally came.

I took a quick glace at my phone, "It's been 10 minutes."

"And?"

"It doesn't take a person that long to change clothes, unless it was a girl who was doing their hair and make up then I understand."

"Your point is?"

Face palm. Then I sighed. "The point is, why it took you so long?"

"Aw. Did you miss me?" the same smirk from earlier was back on his face.

"No. Since you were late, I get to run around the place." I began to walk off as Neji called me to come back.

I went to the shooting target game, where Gaara was working.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey."

I looked to see him wearing a black top hat with white rabbit ears sticking out.

"What's with the ears?" I smiled.

He shrugged. "I guess, for the girls."

"You have fangirls!"

"Yeah. About half of Sasuke's and Neji's."

"I can never image you having fangirls."

"I never thought I _would_ have fangirls."

"You wanna give me a free stuffed animal?"

"No."

"Please, come on Gaara."

"Fine." he reached up and took a fox and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I hugged the fox. Then there was a flash.

Both of us looked to see Hinata holding a camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures for my photo book."

Both me and Gaara looked at the picture she had taken of us. There was also pictures of me and Naruto on our little stage, Neji wet, Ino and Shikamaru who had some ice cream on their face, Kiba eating cotton candy, Naruto and Kiba with cotton candy mustaches. Gaara holding one of the shooting guns and pointing it to Sasuke, again Gaara and Naruto each holding a gun and hiding behind the shooting target game and Naruto wet.

I looked at Gaara.

"It was Naruto's idea."

"Oh did you hit Neji?"

"Yeah, while you was gone." Then she showed me a picture of her with a fist in the air and in the background Neji was in the water.

"Bye Gaara. Bye Hinata. I gotta go help Neji. And thanks for the free animal." I said as I left.

After fifth-teen minutes, we switched once again. And I was back at the Dunk Tank with Gaara as my helper.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Naruto came running with new clothes on.

"No. Tente-"

_SPLASH!_

It was already too late, I had given Naruto a ball, and Sasuke fell.

"Is it okay if I tried?" I looked and saw Itachi here.

"No please, Tenten!" Sasuke begged as he went back on the bench.

"Of course." I ignored him and gave Itachi a ball.

_SPLASH!_

Down Sasuke went.

"Naruto get back here!" We heard Sakura yelled.

I looked to see Naruto run by with a cotton candy afro on his head.

"That's going to get stuck in your hair!" Gaara yelled as he went by.

"Don't worry!" he yelled back.

"People these days, wasting cotton candy." I mumbled as I shook my head.

"Agree." Gaara said. Then we went to work.

It was almost nine-thirty, and time for us to perform. Currently Tsunade was making her announcement, as we made sure we had everything ready on stage.

"Wait, so which ones first?" I asked the group.

"Hero, then Numb."

I took a deep breath.

"Scared?" Sakura asked.

"Before I wasn't… now I am."

"Don't worry, it okay."

"Easy for you to say. You're in the back with Kiba."

She smiled. "Still don't worry."

We took our places as the curtains rise. Naruto began on his guitar, then soon we followed along.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

I took a breath and sang, _Fallin' off the edge today_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

Breath, _I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the_

_World we live_

_I need a __**(hero)**__ to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a __**(hero) **__to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a __**(hero) **__to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_I need a hero_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

And the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, thank you." Naruto said.

"Just real quick, who saw me wearing a cotton candy wig." lots of hands went up.

"Who took pictures?" More hands went up.

"This is why I'm the king of clowns!" everyone cheered.

Once Gaara was ready on stage Naruto said the next song.

"Next we are going to perform Numb, and Gaara here is going to help us with the techno stuff. My trusty drummer Kiba with backing vocals." Everyone cheered and clapped.

Once it was quiet, we began.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what your expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that your smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid too lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart, right in front of you_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_And every second I waste is more than I can take…_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…_

Then the song ended, and right on cue fireworks appeared. Everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our festival." Tsunade was back on stage. "give another round of applause for our performers." Everyone clapped.

"Grandma, I'm hungry." Naruto said into the mike. Then his stomach growled.

We laughed. This is one of the perfects ways to end a Friday.

* * *

><p>Naruto: I still can't believe I got hit with ice cream.<p>

Gaara: Naruto, that was hours ago. Get over it.

Naruto: So what are we going to do next.

Icy: A- ... I don't even know. Maybe some romance.

Naruto: Tenten and Gaara!

Gaara: What!

Naruto: You gave her a free toy.

Gaara:That doesn't mean nothing!

Naruto: You were blushing.

Gaara: Stop lying!

Icy: Where's Kiba when I need him.

Kiba: Someone say my name.

Icy: Yay.

Kiba: Readers don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

Icy: Happy late Halloween everybody!

Naruto: Hey what are we doing tomorrow? Oh, can we go to a haunted house!

Icy: I'll think about it...

Naruto: How about a huge party!

Icy: Naruto...

Naruto: Or, or, or...

Sasuke: What's wrong, did your brain stop working.

Naruto: You're not suppose to be here!

Sasuke: Icy doesn't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Can I wash it now?"<p>

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

Me, Hinata and Naruto were in my apartment. Hinata was cutting the cotton candy that had gotten stuck in Naruto's hair.

"So… when can I wash my hair?"

"When Hinata's done. Don't you remember Garra warning you."

"I know… but I was just in that moment." He whined.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I got up to see who it is, and it was Neji.

"Hello." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hey…

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just need to tale to you, privately."

"Okay…" I stepped out, leaving the door just a crack. "What is it?"

"Uh… I have tickets to the movies for Paranormal Activity 3. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

I took a few seconds to take everything in, "So… you're asking me on a date?"

"Well… yeah, pretty much."

"Hm, okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

Neji gave me the ticket and suddenly I weird in the inside

"So see you on the 30th?"

"Uh, yeah. Bye." I waved bye before going back inside.

"What did Neji want?" Hinata asked and Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing." I shoved the ticket in my pocket.

"What was that!" Hinata looked ready to jump up and ran after me.

"Nothing! And Hinata if Naruto makes a mess in my bathroom, you are cleaning it up."

"Why me!"

Ever since that day when Neji had came, October went by fast and before I knew it, the 30th was here.

It was dark and me and Neji was walking to the movie theater. I wrapped my arms around his as we continued walking.

"Scared?" he smirked.

"No. I just don't want to bump into anything or trip and fall."

"Are you sure? Because remember if you fall, you'll end up dragging me down too."

"No… I won't do that." I smiled.

"Uh huh." He replied, of course not convinced.

"Come Neji, we're going to the movies. I wouldn't do anything to make you upset on this special day."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

We continued walking until we reached the movie theater and went inside.

"Hi Garra!" I called from the distance as soon as I spotted him.

He waved back as we walked over to him.

"You work here?"

"Yeah, I'm doing overnight. I see you and Neji are on a date."

Realizing I still had my arms around his, I quickly let go and took a few steps to the side away from Neji. To make this worse, I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up." Neji whispered to him, "Here's our tickets."

We gave Garra our tickets and he took them.

"Second floor make left. And Tenten good luck."

"Thanks." I called as we walked away.

Of course I knew Paranormal Activity was scary since I've seen the first and second one. But this one is about Bloody Mary… I think I'm scary.

"Neji do you believe in Bloody Mary?"

"No. Those were just rumors."

"But what if it is true, they said her baby was stolen and murdered and in grief she committed suicide. Now if anyone chants in the middle of the night, in the bathroom, in the dark with a candle "Bloody Mary I killed your baby" she come and kill the summoner."

"Tenten! I'm with you, so relax. And besides tomorrow's Halloween."

I can believe I forgot tomorrow's Halloween, how silly of me.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Those are rumors. If you get scared, you don't have to watch."

"Can I cling on to you?"

Neji shrugged, meaning yes.

We arrived at the second floor and made left into the theater.

_An hour later…_

"So tired." I jumped on my bed.

"Hey!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"Oh my god!" I said as I rolled off and looked to see it was my brother, "What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice calm even though I wanted to smack him on the head.

"Special Delivery for tomorrow's event."

"Where is it?"

"Kitchen, and something for Hale."

I got up going straight to the door way but Kenji blocked the way.

"Move."

He cleared his throat of course wanting me to say it nicely.

"Excuse me… please."

"No. it's late and there's school tomorrow."

I looked at my clock, it was almost ten-thirty.

"It's almost ten-thirty."

"Exactly, as your brother and guardian. I want you to get a good night rest." He gave me a graceful smile.

"Fine."

"Good, and I'm coming tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I because I want to see my sister off to school in the morning." He closed the door.

"Liar."

* * *

><p>Sasuke: Where did the idiot go?<p>

Icy: On an adventure to look for a costume... don't you need to look for one too?

Sasuke:... ***leaves***

Hinata & Tenten: Hi.

Icy: How was the movie.

Hinata: You went to the movies with Neji and didn't tell me!

Tenten: Don't forget to review!


	19. Halloween

Icy: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter because you've inspired me to finish this chapter.

Tenten: Stop being lazy.

Icy: I am not lazy... just very busy, school just got a bit harder.

Tenten: Lies!

Icy: No!

Naruto: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Today is Halloween, and it's on a school day.<p>

Currently I was walking around the school since, I ended up coming a few minutes early. Hale was with me, I was dressed up as a Mad Hatter with my hair out of it's usual buns. Which felt very strange since I alway have it in its buns, but my _dear_ brother insisted that I have it out. He even asked one of his friends to do my hair, but to be honest he did a good job.

The school was also well decorated too. Spiderwebs, tombstones, flog, smoke, dust, dust bunnies and fake spiders, crows, and leaves.

"Tenten!"

I looked to be attacked by a hug it was Hinata. She was dressed up as a purple and black pirate, which looked really amazing since the purple matched her hair.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." She waddled her finger at me.

"Sorry, I was exploring. Everything looks really amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So what's the others going to be like?"

"Eh… I really don't know."

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders.

I followed Hinata to Shizune's office.

"Garra!"

"Yes?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"You… look, different." a smile crawled on my face as a said different.

"I know, I didn't want to dress up. But my sister wanted me too, so I did it for her."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

Garra was dressed as The White Rabbit, from head to toe all white expect for the top hat and of course the gold pocket watch in his pocket. The only question I have is, how can he come to school and not have a single dirt on him?

"You look different too." He gave a small smile.

"Y-yes… it was my brother's fault, he somehow convinced me to have my hair out and one of his friends did my hair."

"They did a good job…"

"That's the only thing I'm surprised about."

My hair was over left shoulder as one wave while my top hat was slanted which cover my right eye. My bangs was combed out more, making it longer along with my side bangs. Even Hale had a top hat along with a bow tie, he looks so cute.

"So, Tenten. Wanna do the morning announcement with us." Hinata asked.

"Sure."

After a few more minutes the school began to be fill with students.

"Hello students of Konoha." Hinata began, speaking softly. "As you may all know, today is Halloween."

The three of us paused because we just heard some loud cheers. And I think the loudest was Naruto.

"Since today is Halloween, no classes." again, cheering. "There will be a contest. For the lucky top three students to win for the best costume, will win a Summer or Winter vacation trip."

"For today's activities, on the senior floor is the haunted house as well as on your way there will be a maze. Try not to get lost." Garra said with a sigh, "The seniors did a pretty good job with that."

"Kakashi's class will tell based on real life scary stories, as well as running around the school going class to class and scaring somebody. Kurenai's class will be making potion, poisons and spell that you can experiment on your friends."

After waiting a few more seconds for Garra to finish saying the rest of the activities, he gave a piece of paper and I spoke.

"Everyone enjoy your Halloween, and remember after school. A huge Halloween party, and we will be announcing the three lucky students. Happy Halloween!"

The three of us went down stair and the others were waiting for us. And I was hiding behind Garra and Hinata.

"Tenten, stop hiding." I heard Neji's voice.

"No…" I whined weakly.

"Come on you look don't bad." Ino said next.

"True, but I look so different."

"Come on." Sakura and Ino came and dragged me from behind Garra and Hinata.

The guys stared at me, I guess speechless.

"Who are you!" Naruto pointed his finger at me, earning a hit from Neji and Sasuke.

Ino was a mummy, she wasn't wrapped in toilet paper or anything but she wore a beige colored dress with black goth boots, her hair was tied in the same high pony tail but was tied with the same colored tie. Her upper left arm was tied with bandages and her lower right arm, she also had some bandages on her neck and knee. Sakura was a wizard. She was wearing a black dress with a belt around her waist that matched the tie and currently had on a hood which had cat ears… cute, finally white knee high socks with black shoes.

Kiba was a grim reaper, of course he had with him his scythe. Naruto was a werewolf, and Neji and Saskue were vampire brothers.

"Ingore them." Ino said realizing they were kind of still staring at me. "You look fine."

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Naruto recovered from the hit.

I just realized something, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Somewhere, I think have a Jeti battle with Asuma."

"He's a Jeti?" Ino nodded.

"You guys can go on without me, I'll go look for Shikamaru." Ino left.

"Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Garra and started running off with him shouting.

"Let me go!"

I looked to see somebody dress as the joker and he had a fake pocket knife, he was looking back at me, grinning. I'm scared now.

"H-Hinata, let's go." I pulled on Hinata's arm, dragging her.

The others quickly caught up. As we made out way to the staircase, I saw some students dressed as fairies, someone from a horror movie, ghosts, zombies, werewolves, angels, devils and etc…

But the only weirdest costume was seeing two students, one dressed as a giant Pac-man the other a ghost. Of course I took pictures. There were even some students dress as the characters from South Park and Family Guy, of course there was a circle around them and flashing lights from cameras.

We finally made it to the staircase. There were flashing lights and flog on the ground, out of all the staircases that were decorated this had to be the scariest one since it is only used to go to the haunted house.

Every time we past a floor, the door had a giant X covering the door and somebody always bangs on the doors, not only that you also hear zombie-like moans.

As soon as we reach the senior's floor, Garra was there just standing around.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He charged inside… then I heard someone screaming."

"That idiot." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Okay I'm back!" Naruto arrived, "Oh, hi guys."

"You were screaming."

"N-no! Let's just go in."

Each of us went inside the haunted house. It was hard to see because of the flashing lights, so some of us I guess held on to each other or used the wall to guide us.

As we went through, someone would come from the classroom and grab who ever comes through, that was I scared about that since I was closest to the classroom. There was flog everywhere, making it harder for us to see. Also there were "dead" bodies on the ground.

"AH!" Hinata screamed and jumped.

One of the "dead" bodies had grabbed Hinata's foot, it didn't look she was going to be let go anytime soon.

"G-guys, it's okay just go."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded her red face very fast, "J-just go."

So we did what Hinata said and left her behind. I wrapped my arms around Neji's.

"Can you guide me, I don't want to dragged or grabbed away."

"Fine."

After almost ten minutes of wondering and avoiding, Naruto and Sakura were the only ones that were gone.

"Let's go to Asuma's class." I told Garra.

I saw as he took a quick look at Sasuke and Neji then quickly nodded.

Together we left and went to the gym where it was full of students from all grades cheering, talking with each other and/or watch the match.

"Okay, so who's next?" Asuma asked.

As soon as we made it through the crowd my hand went up.

"Okay Tenten, Garra you wanna join her for it to be a double battle."

"Please." I whined at him and he sighed.

Nodding Asuma said "Challenge accepted." and took out his blue light-saber. Then added, "Someone wake Shikamaru."

Both of us took red light-sabers and waited for Shikamaru to come.

"Great…" Shikamaru came scratching the back of his head, "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you doubting us?" I could have sworn I heard some sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe…" I saw a hidden smirk.

"Hey!"

_Hours Later…_

"So are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, what gonna be there anyway?"

"Food, games, music and many more." Neji said sounding like someone you would hear in a TV advertisement.

It was after school, me, Neji and Naruto were walking back to Neji's apartment while the others stayed to help organize and set up for tonight.

"Let's play Uno!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"…I call first!" I said then made a run for it.

"Hey, I wanted to be first!" Naruto started to run after me.

* * *

><p>Icy: So who won?<p>

Naruto: Me!

Tenten: You cheated, I saw you.

Naruto: N-no-

Neji: I saw you too.

Naruto: S-so let's find out who had the best costume, don't forget to review!


	20. Halloween Party

Tenten: Why does it take you so long to update?

Icy: I'm either busy with school **or** I get kicked off of the computer, which happens a lot.

Naruto: What are we doing for Thanksgiving.

Icy: I will say nothing expect Naruto's and Sasuke's families are celebrating together.

Sasuke & Naruto: What!

Tenten: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone and Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>It was currently seven and dark, there were also kids around the streets going door to door trick or treating. There were even houses cover in toilet paper… that was fast.<p>

"I bet I won!"

"… Yeah right Naruto! Everyone knows it was probability Garra and Tenten." Kiba told him.

Me, Kiba and Naruto were walking back to the school. Neji left because Hinata called and need him, Kiba came because he was finish helping and didn't want to stay in the school.

"Then who would be the third winner…"

"Probability Hinata."

"Aw man! This will be the third time I lost!"

"Who won the other two?" I asked.

"Freshman. Gaara, Sasuke and Neji. Sophomore. Sasuke, Neji and someone else."

"I bet it was because of their fangirls…"

"It _was."_

We arrived at the school, the main doors were close but there was flashing lights of red, green and purple seen through the windows. And smoke or flog was escaping through the closed twin doors.

There were even some students who hadn't gone in and were chatting with their friends. I bet they were scared, I don't blame them.

"So who wants to be the good friend that wants to go and open the door for us." Me and Kiba stared at Naruto.

"Are you actually scared?"

"N-no. Of course not!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air full of energy again.

"Then go open the door." Kiba grinned and suddenly all that energy was gone.

I saw Lee walking and making his way to the doors.

"Come on scary cats." I called for them as I ran to Lee.

"Hey!" They both said as they followed me.

When Lee opened the door, a evil-laugh boomed and echoed. We went in, following right after Lee then soon some students decided to finally come in.

When we arrived in the gym which was already filled with students dancing. There was even another Jeti fight… between Shikamaru and Garra, looked a bit in tensed.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were helping with the food which Kiba and Naruto went straight to. Somehow I manage to find Neji, he was hiding and constantly kept looking around.

I decided to act like a ninja and sneak to him.

Tapping him on his shoulder, he jumped and also yelled in my ear, "No I will not dance with you!"

"It's only me." I covered my ears.

"Sorry. I thought you was a fangirl."

"Sucks to be you then."

"Yes it does. Ever since I came back to the school, these fangirls has been following me. Nonstop."

"Remember they love you."

Neji grunted, crossing his arms.

After a few seconds letting the silence sit in Neji suddenly said, "Tenten. Would you dance with me?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, they went right through my head like thin air and I had to ask, "W-what?"

"Do you… want to dance with me?"

Seeing how I didn't know how to respond. Neji took my hands, bring me up with him and together we went to the dance floor and danced.

"Sorry everybody!" The music lowered, and Ino spoke "It's time to announce the three lucky students that won for best costume."

Ino opened a white envelop, "In third place… Hinata!" Everyone clapped as a spotlight on Hinata who was still at the food table. Her face was starting to turn red.

"In second… Gaara!" The light shined on Gaara who was at the DJ station, he winced at how bright the light was.

"Now in first, drum roll please." A drum roll started and I had a feeling it was Kiba, "Tenten!"

"Huh?" was all I could say as the light went onto me.

"Congratulations." Neji whispered as he clapped along with everyone else.

"Now everyone enjoy your night, play games, dance, eat! Happy Halloween."

This had to be one of the best Halloween I've ever had.

* * *

><p>Naruto: Next year I will win for sure!<p>

Sasuke: That's what you think...

Lee: YOUSHI! Do your best Naruto.

Sasuke: ***whispers*** How did Lee get here?

Gaara: Remember to review, see you next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Lee: YOUSHI! I am Lee, and I'm here to tell you Icy don't own Naruto.

Kiba: How did you come here?

Garra: You have to leave.

Lee: NEVER!

* * *

><p>"Ah… cho!" I sneezed.<p>

"I think you're getting sick."

"No." I shook my head.

It only has been three days into November and I already feel bad.

"You sure?"

"Please stop worrying Neji."

"You should have at least brought a scarf."

"It was covered in dog drool, so it wasn't available."

I felt something warm on my neck, I stopped and looked at Neji. He was putting his scarf around my neck.

"Neji?"

"Here. I'll let you borrow it only for a couple of days."

"You sure?" I wrapped the scarf again for it to cover my nose.

"Yeah, but you have to remember to give it back."

"Okay." I smiled and we continued walking to school.

Once we were at school, we met up with the others and chatted for a little bit until the bell rung.

"Class, as you know every year we have a feast." Kakashi gave a few papers to a student to pass them out. "Everyone must bring something, as you know we, as a school are celebrating together."

"What if we can't bring anything?" Naruto asked.

"Then you don't eat, or you and a friend can put your money together and buy or make something. Also three chosen students from this grade will have to make the turkey, we will buy the turkey. All you have to do is bring it home, cook it and bring it back the next day."

"As you can see one the paper, the event will be held on 23rd, the day before your break. The feast will probability take the whole day so no classes." Everyone cheered and some students threw their stuff into the air.

"Student council members will have to get here extra early and help set up as well as clean up." I slouched in my desk, this was no fair.

"Now for today, I want everyone to write a paragraph about what is the meaning of Thanksgiving."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi beat him, "Don't say anything, you'll be surprised how many people actually don't know this."

After three more periods of class it was fifth period and time for lunch. Me and Hinata were outside in the school field sitting on the school tables.

"Hinata, you have to help me I don't know what to bring."

"Don't worry." She smiled at me. "Oh! Wanna have Thankgiving with us."

Know probability Kenji would have Thanksgiving with Itachi's family I nodded.

"Yay!" She hugged me.

"Hey! Guys it cold outside are you trying to get sick!" Naruto shouted at us, "And Tenten, Tsunade wants you."

I sighed as I went back inside and up stairs to Tsunade's office.

"Good Tenten, you made it. Please come in and close the door." I did what she told me and sat in the chair in front of her.

"It's your lucky day, because you have been chosen to take home the turkey."

I want to give myself a faceplam, I knew this was going to happen and I jinxed myself.

"So… when do I pick it up?"

"The bird will be brought on the 20th so come and get it on the 22nd."

"Okay." I got up and opened the door to see Hinata and Naruto standing there.

"Did you two follow me?"

After the rest of the day went by, me and Neji walked back home.

I jumped on the couch and didn't move, I was so tired.

"Don't touch!"

Hale looked at me, he froze with his mouth open. He was going to bite Neji's scarf.

"You mess this up, I'm dead." He pouted and walked away.

"I don't know why you're obsess with scarves."

* * *

><p>Tenten: I don't wanna cook the stupid turkey.<p>

Hinata: Tenten stop whining I'm going to help you cook it.

Tenten: I don't care. It's a big, fat trukey!

Lee: YOUSHI!

Hinata: U-uh. Don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 22

Tenten: Stupid turkey.

Garra: Stop whining and just say it.

Tenten: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>November went by fast, and before I knew it today the 22nd.<p>

Today was a half a day and I was walking home with Garra. Garra was helping me carry the turkey, I have no idea were Neji went and Hinata was back at the school.

"Thanks again Garra."

"No problem, now I have to go to Naruto's house and help him cook."

"You could cook?"

"When I was kid, I used to cook with my mom a lot."

"You don't seem like the cooking type."

"You would be surprised."

"Naruto got a turkey?"

He nodded, "And Naruto's not the _greatest_ at cooking."

We got into the apartment and got into the elevator, going to my floor.

"You can put the turkey on the table." I opened the door letting him go in first.

I dropped my stuff on the couch.

"Tenten I'm leaving." He called.

"Go ahead, hold the elevator for me." I called back. "Hale!"

Hale came and I put his leash, "Go to Garra and stay there." I told him and he ran off out the door.

Before leaving I made sure I had money, I left locking the door and ran to the elevator.

"Going shopping."

"Yep."

"Good luck you'll probability the stores are probability crowded."

"I only need a few things." I took Hale's leash as the elevator stopped on the lobby.

"Tenten! I'm so sorry." Hinata said as soon as she saw me.

"It's okay, let's go."

"Hinata, where's Naruto?"

"Either home or shopping with Kiba."

"Thanks." Garra replied as he opened his phone and went outside with us.

Today was the most busiest day of my life. It was now dark outside and me and Hinata were back in my apartment cooking the turkey.

"Finally!" I shouted as she put the turkey in the oven after we had cleaned it and prepared it.

"So how are you going to bring it to school?"

I swallowed, I never thought of that, "I'll ask my _big_, _strong_ brother." I replied full of sarcasm.

Hinata laughed, "Come on don't be mean to him."

"You have _no _idea what he does to me sometimes."

"So… what should we do to pass the time."

"I dunno. " I shrugged. "I gotta take Hale for a walk, wanna come?"

"Sure."

Both of us put back our jackets and got Hale ready.

"Hey, how did you get Neji scarf?"

"Oh I completely forgot I still had this. Well I was sneezing, I didn't have my scarf so he gave me his."

Hinata nodded, understanding. I smiled underneath the scarf, I've never noticed this until now but his scarf is super soft and is still covered in Neji's scent.

* * *

><p>Tenten: <strong>*Blushes* <strong>I can't believe I noticed that.

Icy: Come on Tenten. Don't be afraid to confess, you know you like Neji. That's why you kept his scarf for so now.

Tenten: S-shut up!

Hinata: Come on Icy, don't make fun of Tenten.

Icy: Okay.

Hinata: Don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 23

Icy: Merry two day late Christmas everybody!

Tenten: I can't wait until it snows...

Icy: Naruto gets first hit.

Tenten: Yep!

* * *

><p>"Come on. Hurry!"<p>

"I don't see what's the rush."

"I have to get to school extra early, that's the rush."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but this bird is heavy, so I'm going to take my sweet time."

Today was the 23rd, today was the feast and tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Kenji was walking with me to school and caring the turkey for me since I didn't want too.

"Anyway, why _am_ I carrying the bird anyway?"

I smiled, "Because you're my _big, strong_ brother that's why and you love me." I said like a five year old, then added, "Besides your school starts at ten."

"Still you should carry this, not me."

"I'm a girl."

"That has nothing to do with carrying this big fat bird."

"I'm weak."

He sighed, "When we were young and I used to insult you. You would beat the crap out of my arm, you didn't think my arm hurt."

"No."

"Well it did and sometimes it got sore."

"I'm lazy, and I'm sorry." I rubbed his arm.

"That doesn't help."

We continued walking to the school talking about random stuff.

"Good Tenten, you're here." Tsunade greeted us. "Kenji you can bring that to cafeteria." He nodded going inside.

"Now Tenten. Help Neji with decorating the hallways. He should on the third floor."

"Okay." I went inside heading toward the nearest staircase.

The hallway was half way done. Different colored leaves on the floor and some parts of the ceiling, turkey heads on the doors and forks and spoons on the side of the door.

Neji was on a ladder putting stuff on the ceiling, and right next to the ladder was a box full of decorations.

Looking through it as quietly as possible, I found an Indian headdress as well as a plastic spear. I started poking Neji with it.

"If I fall Naruto, you are dead."

"Aw. That's mean." I pouted.

"Tenten?" He looked down at me, "When did you come?"

"A few seconds ago, an I'm here to help."

"I don't need help."

"Then shall I tell Tsunade."

"Fine. Also Hinata reminded me, you still have my scarf."

"Well you shouldn't had given it to me then."

"You were going to get sick."

"Aw, you cared about me."

"No. I just don't like walking home by myself."

"Liar." I mumbled.

After a few minutes of decorating, we went to the cafeteria where Garra and Naruto were sorting the food.

"Idiot stop that!"

"Come on, Garra. No one will notice."

"Someone will if you two keep yelling like that." Neji said as we came in.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"We're sorting food but Naruto wants to eat some ramen that someone brought." Garra explained.

"Who's bring ramen to a Thanksgiving feast?" Garra shrugged.

"It smells good. Come on Garra."

"No!"

"Need help?" I asked.

"Yeah, restraining him."

"Come on, let's find Hinata. Naruto." I told him.

"Why."

"Because I heard she has ramen."

Naruto grabbed my hand and started dragging me right behind him shouting, "What are we waiting for!"

"Naruto. I'm going to fall!" I shouted at him as we left the cafeteria.

"Hinata! Where are you!"

"Yo! Stop yelling, some of us here are trying to work." We heard Kiba yell at us.

"Where's Hinata."

"Office. Why-"

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Naruto said super fast and dashed off again this time leaving me behind.

"Sorry Kiba." I apologized and ran after Naruto to the office.

"Tenten said w-what?"

"Tenten said you have ramen, so where is it."

"Naruto I lied." I said coming into the office.

"How could you?" he said of course devastated.

"Well we can't have you eating other people's food before the feast."

Hinata clapped her hands, "L-let's go out to eat."

"Now?"

Hinata nodded, "S-since we all came here early Tsunade's letting us go out to get breakfast."

"Oh yeah! Ramen!" Naruto ran out of the office.

"I give up." Hinata laughed.

"The food is sorted, the tables are set up and the decorations are done." Neji informed us.

We were at a near by café, eating breakfast and discussing about today.

"The feast starts at fifth period, fourth and third period we have to take all the food and bring it to the third, fourth and fifth floors. To set on the tables." Shikamaru said.

"While that's happening, the other grades will have activities to do. Which will be held by me, Shikamaru and Kiba." Ino said.

"During the feast there going to be a pie fight." all of us looked at Naruto.

Naruto stopped slurping his ramen and looked back at us, "what?"

We looked away, saying nothing.

After we ate, me and Hinata went to the office to do the morning announcements since students started coming in.

"Welcome students of Konoha High. As you know today we are having a feast in the celebration of Thanksgiving. Activities will be held at the gym, first floor and field. Second, third, fourth and fifth floors are off limits."

"If Tsunade catches you, you will be sent home."

After we finished morning announcements, me and Hinata played some of the activities in the gym along with Naruto who sucked in Simon Says and cheated until third period.

"Okay this is the mashed potatoes." Garra set the dish on the table as I checked it off.

Neji and Garra were running up and down the elevator bring some of the food to the third floor while I stayed and checked of the correct items.

"Rice." check.

"Last will be the turkey." I informed them as the headed to the elevator.

After waiting a few more minutes they came back with the turkey, now time for the fourth floor.

_Hours later…_

We were done! Finally done!

"L-ladies and Gentlemen, it is fifth period." we heard Hinata.

"It's finally time for the feast, get your butts up here and start stuffing your faces!" Naruto's voiced boomed and it echoed through the halls.

When all of us regrouped we went to the fourth floor and sat somewhere near the end and started eating.

"Tenten. I'll come pick you up in the afternoon, then we can go to the mansion." I nodded agreeing.

"Wait… Tenten's going to have Thanksgiving with us?" Neji asked Hinata and she nodded, suddenly Neji gave a worried face.

"What's wrong Neji?" I asked confused.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Hinata blurred out.

"Hey the pie eating contest is about to begin!" someone shouted.

"Prepared to get beaten Kiba." Naruto cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Keep dreaming." he replied back.

"They're going to get sick." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tenten: Why was Neji worried?<p>

Icy: You'll see...

Tenten: No I don't want to wait!

Icy: Too bad... Neji made me promise not to tell.

Tenten: But wh-

Neji: Don't forget to review!


	24. Thanksgiving Dinner

Icy: Happy late New Year!

Naruto: Icy! We're going to have a snowball war, wanna come.

Icy: Only if I get to be on your team and you will back me up.

Naruto: Deal!

* * *

><p>We hopped into the limo and I slammed the door closed.<p>

"Did I make you wait long?" I asked as the limo began to drive off.

"No…"

"Hinata. I know you so well I can you read you like I can read a book. What is wrong?" I said as Hale laid his head on my lap.

"Well it's about Naruto…"

"Go on."

"As you know soon it will be December, then Christmas. So…"

"You need help picking out a present for your future boyfriend." I grinned as her face went bright red.

"What about Neji!"

I paused then soon I felt myself blush.

"W-we don't have that kind of thing."

"That's what you think. Sakura says she's going to have a Christmas party, and we can sleepover."

"Cool… does that mean I have to buy everyone a present."

Hinata shrugged, "but if you want I can help you."

I rubbed my hands together and smiled, "I'm gonna get you and Naruto to kiss underneath a mistletoe."

"Tenten!" her face went bright as a tomato.

After a few more minutes of talking about Christmas, the limo came to a stop.

"Oh, we're here. Wanna go to the dojo."

"Sure." It's been a long time since I came here.

"Hinata you're back!" I girl came running and hugged Hinata.

"Hello Hanabi. Remember Tenten."

Hanabi looked at me and I waved to her. Suddenly she talked me in a hug. "Tenten! You're back, when did you come back?"

"Months ago…"

"You're having Thanksgiving with us?"

"Yep!"

"Yay!" She ran back inside.

I smiled again then followed Hinata to the dojo.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding my parents, brother and Naruto."

"It's Thanksgiving, a day where we celebrate by giving thanks and spending time with family." I explained.

"True but I don't want to."

"Tenten would you like a sword?"

"Yes. Hey Sasuke how about you and me and a little duel." I smiled my sweetest smile.

He raised an eyebrow then smirked, "fine but don't cry when I beat you. Hinata! Get another one."

Hinata came back with two wooden swords and gave one to us.

"I think _you'll_ be the one who's gonna cry." I said back as we took our stand.

_An hour later…_

"Sasuke. Naruto's here to-"

"Sasuke! We gotta go." Naruto busted into the dojo, and with that I took my chance to strike only for him to dodge.

Sasuke smirked at me before turning to Naruto, "What is it dobe."

"You're sent me here to get you." he grinned.

"And if I refuse."

"I will use force."

Sasuke shrugged, "you win Tenten. For _now_."

I smiled, "thank you Naruto."

"No problem."

As soon as they left Neji looked at me.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago."

"Go home."

"Neji!"

"Why."

"Just go."

"Neji!"

I smirked, "no."

"Neji. Stop it and just deal with it." Hinata said sounding a bit annoyed.

Neji sighed as he went out.

"Sorry about that Tenten."

"Don't worry."

"I gonna go pick up some flowers, wanna come."

I nodded and we both headed out.

_Hours later…_

It was now in the middle of the evening and we were now entering the mansion.

"Would you please set these at the table." Hinata handed the bouquet of flowers to maid.

We went to the table, I sat between Hinata and Neji. Hanabi and a few other people I didn't know was seated.

"So Hinata this must be your friend." a man came, he must be Hinata's father.

"Tenten this is my dad, Hiashi." she said. Bingo, I was right.

"It's nice to met you." I said politely and bowed my head.

"It's good to have you joining us." he bowed back.

And with that everyone started eating.

"Neji. Is Tenten your girlfriend." I hear Hanabi ask, but of course it wasn't a question.

I wasn't sure if the room was getting hot or it was just me.

"Yes, Neji. I am quite curious. Is she your girlfriend?" Hiashi asked.

Okay. Now I'm positive the heat was coming from me. I focused on the food as I heard Neji almost choking from his drink.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"Is Tenten you're girlfriend." Hiashi repeated.

I just want to drop dead. Right now to avoid this.

Neji cleared his throat, "We're just friends Uncle. Right Tenten."

"R-right." I mentally cursed myself in my head for stuttering.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend." Hanabi asked.

Neji shrugged continuing eating.

"You know I think you and Tenten should date."

Just then both me and Neji almost chocked. This certainly was an interesting Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Tenten: I thought that was the most awkward Thanksgiving dinner.<p>

Neji: Agreed.

Icy: Come on it was not that bad.

Neji & Tenten: ***blushes***

Icy: Guess I was wrong.

Hinata: Don't forget to review.


	25. Chapter 25

Garra: Garra here.

Hinata: And Hinata.

Garra: Icy couldn't be here because she has to make up lots of school work.

Hinata: And she doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Look, it's snowing!" someone shouted.<p>

Automatically everyone ran to the windows to see the tiny snowflakes fall. It was the fifth day into December and it was snowing.

Me and Hinata were in Lab, in the middle of dissecting an animal until it snowed gaining everyone attention.

"Everyone, go back to your seats. You can go outside next period, right now we are here to learn not to watch the snow fall."

Everyone obeyed Kurenai with mumbles and went back to dissecting.

"Hey! Did you see the snow, it's going to be snowing for the whole day!" Naruto shouted into our classroom and everyone cheered.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Go back to your class!" We heard Tsunade shout and in a flash Naruto disappeared.

After class we met Naruto and talked about the snow.

"How did you know it was going to snow all day?"

"During class I was checking the weather on my phone. Oh! Wanna go outside and have a snowball fight." Naruto grinned.

"No." I shook my head.

After we went to our lockers and got our jackets, we went outside to the field.

"W-wow. It snowed so fast." Hinata said, and it was true it was at least already a feet or two of snow out here.

"Heads up dobe!" a voice called.

As soon as Naruto turned his head, his face met with a snowball.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted at Sasuke.

"What? I said heads up." he shrugged. "It's not my fault you didn't duck in time."

"Why you…" Naruto growled, as he made his snowball. "YOU DAMN TEME!" Naruto had threw his snowball.

Sasuke took a step to the left and the snowball hit where he once stood.

"Dobe, look." He pointed at the spot, "you missed."

Naruto growled before walking to Sasuke and before we knew it Sasuke was being chashed by Naruto around the field.

"All hail snow." I said and Hinata giggled at me.

"Neji!" I spotted him, "let's make a snowman!"

"No!"

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his and begged, "please."

"Why." he looked away.

"Because I love making snowmans."

"We won't finish in time."

"Then let's write in the snow." I smiled.

"It'll only snow again and get covered, no one will see it."

"I'll take a picture." I showed my camera.

We walked away from everyone else to find a clean spot.

"What do you wanna write?"

"Our names."

We wrote Neji and Tenten was here, today's date and our grade. I stood back and took a picture.

"Tenten! Neji! We're gonna take a group picture come on." Kiba called us.

I looked at Neji, he was writing something in the snow.

"Neji. Let's go." I tried to pull him away so we can go and I wanted to see what he was writing in the snow.

"Go on without me."

"But-"

He sighed before standing up. "I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Come on."

As he turned around I saw him put something in his pocket. He pulled me away from the snow.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But I want to know."

"I'll tell you."

"When."

"Later."

"Later, when."

"Weeks."

"That's too long Neji!" I pouted.

"Hurry up guys!" we started running to take our group picture.

* * *

><p>Naruto: YOU, ME! After school Teme.<p>

Sasuke: Okay.

Garra: Guys, you're not suppose to be here.

Sasuke: Icy said we could come as long as we don't distract.

Garra: Whatever. Don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Garra: There's really nothing to say. And I'm talking to myself... I guess I should just start the chapter.

* * *

><p>"You started it."<p>

"I don't think I did."

"It _was _you."

Currently December was going by fast and I was wasting it. Going to school, going home, stay in bed all day, try to get Neji to make a snowman with me. Yeah, I think so far that's what I've been doing this past week.

We were outside, in the park sitting on the swings wasting this perfect Sunday.

"Don't you have homework."

"Don't _you._"

He shrugged, "I dunno."

"What are we doing for Christmas."

"I dunno."

"Liar. I'm coming on the 23rd ."

"You won't be allowed inside."

"Who's gonna stop me."

"Tsunade. And in person."

I flinched and gave up, "fine you win."

While looking out at the park, I think I saw something or _someone _move in the snow. I got off, putting my finger between my lips telling Neji to be quiet.

I made a snowball and threw my hand back, prepared to throw. "Naruto! You are not a ninja." Naruto popped his head out only to meet my snowball.

"Hey!"

"You were trying to hit us."

"Who. Me?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes. You." Neji threw a snowball only to be blocked by Naruto's arm.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "isn't that jacket Hinata's."

"No…"

"Hey!" We saw Hinata running into the park wearing an orange jacket. Neji gave Naruto a look.

"What. It's warm."

Hinata came panting, "w-we were looking for you. W-we're going bowling, wanna come."

Before Neji said anything I jumped in, "of course we would like to come."

Neji sighed as I dragged him, oh come on Neji. It'll be fun."

"That's what you think."

We walked at least maybe three… no four or five blocks before arriving at the bowling alley, and inside the others were waiting for us.

"You too Garra?" Neji questioned.

"My sister kicked my out, telling me I need to go outside more. It's took cold to be outside." he grumbled then send a glare at Naruto.

"Aw does someone need a hug?" I let go of Neji and went to hug Garra. He sighed before giving me a quick hug back.

"Now let's bowl!"

I'm not going to tell you from detail to detail what happened. We stayed for at least four hours max, Naruto kept passing the line and fell into the bowling line a lot. We even saw Lee too, so we let him join. He also fell a couple of times in the bowling line. Overall Me, Hinata, Garra, Sasuke and Ino had the most points.

Yay! I rock in bowling.

* * *

><p>Tenten: You sucking being a ninja.<p>

Naruto: My hair gave it away, that's all.

Tenten: You were going to hit us.

Naruto: It was my way of saying hi.

Neji: Liar. Don't forget to review.


	27. Chapter 27

Icy: Sorry for the late update. Someone thought it would be funny to shut down the computer when I didn't even save anything, and I was sick.

* * *

><p>Still December was going by fast and we was two days away from the break. Tomorrow is our last day, then we're free! Yes! It's too cold to walk in the morning to school.<p>

I yawned as I bubbled in my answer, I was in my math class doing a test that will help determine my grade. I looked around the classroom a few students were throw paperballs at each other, a couple were asleep and few were sharing answers.

Man, why was this period going by so slow. After a few more minutes I finished and stared at the clock, it was like waiting for the bell to ring when the next day was summer vacation.

After five minutes the bell finally rang, and I was the first out the door.

All I have to do is go home, give Hale his walk and re-

"Tenten!" I turn seeing Hinata running towards me.

She takes my hand, leading me the opposite direction of where I was planning to go. "Come on."

"Where exactly are we going."

"To the pizza parlor." Before I could saw anything my stomach growled, I blushed looking down while Hinata giggled at me.

When we arrived. We sat the large orange round table with the others. The pizza parlor was loud, and filled with students from our school and some from others. Students were at other round tables eating pizza with their group of friends, some were sitting on highchairs near the wall drinking their smoothies and very few were at the karaoke singing their hearts out… well at least trying.

Five minutes didn't even past yet and somehow Sasuke manage to make smoothie come out of Naruto's nose. Making Naruto run to the bathroom and he still hasn't come out.

"Sasuke why don't you check on him." I took a bite from my pizza, "he could be dying for all we know."

"He'll be alright."

Naruto came back four minutes later sending glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Anyone up for a game of BS." Ino offered taking out a deck of cards. "But loser has to eat this." Shikamaru pushed one of the extra pizzas forward adding strawberry and mango smoothie all around with cheese, garlic and pepper.

We stared in horror at the two.

"Okay. At least just take a bite, it's not like it's going to kill you." Shikamaru said as he shuffled and deal the cards.

"That's was you think." I mumbled underneath my breath and looked at my cards.

Me and Ino were first ones out since we were sending mix signals confusing the others. And not far behind was Gaara and Shikamaru, both of them was actually being honest and could tell when the others were lying.

Now it was down to Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. I really felt bad for Hinata, both me and Ino made her pick up the big pile. She was losing hard.

"BS." Sakura called smiling at Hinata as she sighed picking up the pile again. Now Sakura was out.

Sasuke and Naruto kept eyeing each other meaning either they was going to work together and gang up on Neji, or insulting each other with their eyes.

After a few turns they were down to three cards while the cousins had a whole bunch. And soon they were out leaving the cousins to fight for who will eat Ino and Shikamaru's _wonderful_ master piece.

I watched as Hinata was losing. "BS." Neji finally called and Hinata lose.

"Wait! Since Hinata's too sweet to eat this. How about you two do rock-paper-scissors."

"I won though." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Please Neji, just do it you might win." I said.

"_Might." _He repeated.

"Don't worry Neji." She smiled sweetly at her cousin and he raised an eyebrow.

"No. No way." I could tell Neji was going to stand up and leave. He lost in rock-paper-scissors to Hinata.

"Fine then you'll have to do something else." Ino leaned back and Shikamaru whispered in her ear, a smile crawled on her face.

"Kiss Tenten."

"What?" We both said but I almost choked on my smoothie.

"Give Tenten a kiss. On the cheek."

"N-"

"Either that or we'll make you eat the pizza." Shikamaru warned.

Neji went over to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Now I knew as soon as I went home I was going to scream into one of my pillows.

* * *

><p>Gaara: You know you spelled my name wrong the whole time.<p>

Icy: And you didn't tell me, so I thank bright-rebellious for catching my mistake.

Tenten: Don't forget to review, next chapter is our school Christmas thingy that I know I will not like.

Naruto: And there's going to be a peformance.

Tenten: There is? ***Looks at Icy***

Icy: ***Shrugs shoulders* **Maybe...


	28. Chapter 28

Icy: I was suppose to update a week ago but my flash drive decided to do something stupid and erase everything. So I was busy on fixing it and going to school everyday. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p>Today was the last day before the break. That means no more classes, annoying teachers, and homework (hopefully).<p>

Hinata had picked me and the other girls up from home and we were in the limo going to school. It was _way_ too cold to walk in the snow. Neji left early, I still wonder how the school's going to be decorated for their Christmas theme.

We arrived within three minutes and went inside. I froze it was official school just went on my hate list.

All though the outside of the school looked plain as always, the inside was completely different. Everything was cover in Christmas colors, there was Christmas music playing faintly, snowflakes was handing from the ceiling, and tapped on the windows. But that's not what I hate about it.

As a final touch there was mistletoes, everywhere. Freakin' mistletoes, at every door way. Okay my plan to avoid them is be late to all my classes _or_ turn right back around and head home. I like the second option better.

I turned around only to have Ino block my path and Sakura holding my collar from behind. I pouted.

"If we have to suffer, _you_ have to suffer too."

"Aw! Come on!" I whined as Sakura dragged me to my first period class.

I sat next to Hinata, we were the first ones here.

"Hinata. Wanna push Ino and Shikamaru underneath a mistletoe." I smiled, I _so _was going to get my revenge for yesterday.

Hinata caught on and smiled as well. "They have English together right before lunch."

"Alright." We gave each other high fives.

For the bell we heard a jingle cueing everyone to get to class be careful of the mistletoe mayhem.

The first three periods went by fast and currently it was fourth period and only ten more minutes until we hear the jingle for lunch. Me, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Gaara were in Tsunade's office. No we did not get in trouble.

"You want us to do what?" I asked after clearly hearing what she said.

"I want you to perform at last period. A Christmas song to get everyone into the Christmas spirit. You really just need made two or three of you, unless you want to do it as a group."

"How are be suppose to memorize the music and lyrics in just a couple of hours."

"If it's a group. The guys will play and the girls will sing, lyrics are easy to remember and so is music when you have years of experience. Agreed?"

We all nodded.

"Why don't we sing It's Not a Christmas Without You." Sakura suggested once we were in hallway.

"Isn't that from a TV show on Nickelodeon? Victorious." I asked.

"Yep! What's good about it is, all three us get to sing and everyone gets to have fun."

"Fine. Whatever, but you have to get the lyrics."

"What about the instruments. W-we'll need more students." Hinata pointed out, which she was right.

"Don't worry about that." Sakura waved it off. "Naruto will work on that. Right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto gave a salute before running off to god knows where.

"Well I'll be in the computer room getting the lyrics." Sakura bid us a goodbye and left.

"I guess we'll go down to the music room and get the instruments we need." Kiba scratched the back of his head before he and Gaara left me and Hinata in the hall.

I checked my phone fives minutes till the jingle. I grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged to the fifth floor.

Looking through the English door window. Ino was sitting at her desk checking out her nails, of course. But I couldn't find Shikamaru anywhere.

"Shikamaru's not inside."

"He's probability in the bathroom or walking around the halls."

"Okay." I took a breath as I though fast. I did not want to waste these five minutes. "You stay here. And when I call you, try to somehow get Ino out of the classroom. I'm going to look of Shikamaru."

Hinata nodded and I took off. The first place that came to my mind was the roof.

"I didn't think you'll really be here." I caught my breath as I arrived at the roof.

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Could not wait until lunch." Shikamaru answered lazily. "Aren't you suppose to be in class."

"When to Tsunade's, so no class for me. Oh, that reminds me. Your English teacher told me to find you, and if you don't get your lazy butt back to class. Everyone is going to suffer and won't be allowed to go to lunch."

"What a drag." He scratch the back of his head and went back inside.

I took out my phone and called Hinata. "He's coming, now start working. I'll meet back." I heard her giggle before hanging up.

I left running to the other staircase and arriving back in the fifth floor. Shikamaru was close to the doorway and Ino was about to go through the doorway.

I gave Hinata a signal to push Shikamaru and she did.

Ta-da! Shikamaru and Ino was officially on underneath the mistletoe. I heard everyone in the class do 'oh's'. even the teacher looked amused.

"Ha!" I pointed at them. I could tell Shikamaru didn't care but Ino was glaring at me, hoping it would kill me. Only if looks could kill.

Shikamaru broke Ino's glare. He tilted her head up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The girls exploded and the jingle was heard.

Ino's face was the color as Hinata when she blushes about Naruto.

"Come on Tenten." Hinata lead me through the now crowded hallway to the staircase.

We went to the cafeteria where Sakura was sitting where we usually sit looking at papers that were scattered around.

"Lyrics?"

"Yep. And here's yours." Sakura gave us at least two or three sheets of paper. Then she eyed me, "What did you do?"

"What? Me?"

"I can sense you did something."

I put a finger on my chin, tapping it. "Maybe…"

She took her attention away from me and went to Hinata.

"We got Ino and Shikamaru underneath the mistletoe." Hinata said quickly.

"Finally! Did you guys know Ino has a crush on Shikamaru."

"Didn't know lazy asses where her type." I mumbled.

"They aren't. It's just… they've been friends for a long time and I guess she ended up like him more as friend."

Now it was silent between us as students started coming in but most were outside in the snow.

"So… let's go practice?" I asked.

The two nodded and we went to the auditorium.

After practicing for the whole lunch period, we went to class. I stayed because I had Drama.

"Okay. Class." The teacher walked in, "I want you to pare up with a partner and write about the meaning of Christmas."

Naruto was the first to take a sheet of paper, two colored markers and drag me onto the stage to fine a good spot.

"Everything's ready?"

"Yep!" He beamed a smile at me, "Next period Garra and Kiba are going to set up the instruments and ten minutes before class you and the girls will come and practice."

I nodded and started writing my in green colored marker.

Class ended fast and next was P.E. Me, Sasuke and Naruto walked to gym together where Gai was waiting for us.

He cleared his throat. "As you know class. Today is the last day before the break, so there will me no need to run laps." Everyone cheered, "You are free to do what ever you want for the period."

Basketballs, Soccer ball, baseballs, footballs, tennis rackets and others things were out.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna play badminton." I took a racket.

"Sure." I threw him one and he caught it.

While me and Sasuke began a match of badminton, Naruto went over to the other side of the gym to play basketball and football.

Twenty minutes passed and me and Sasuke was still play badminton. But the thing is the bird never fell so me and him are kind of running around trying to hit the bird and keeping it from hitting the ground.

"Someone lose already!" We heard Naruto trying to jinx one of us.

"Shut up dobe and go back to playing football or whatever."

Right when Sasuke was about to hit the bird back, Naruto ran, jumped, grabbing it out of the air. And started to run.

"Tenten, Naruto please go the to auditorium." Gai announced. Looks like Sasuke's going to stay here with his fan girls. "And you too Sasuke." Gai quickly added.

I ran after Sasuke who ran after Naruto who dashed for the door after we was allowed to leave. The auditorium was red, white and green. Students that were helping out were helping out were wearing reindeer ears. I saw Sakura and Hinata wearing Santa hats, I guess I have to wear one too.

I saw Neji and I have to admit, he looked pretty funny and kind of cute with reindeer ears… oh please don't tell anyone I said that!

"Class ends in ten minutes. Wanna practice?" Sakura asked me while Hinata let my hair go down and put the Santa hat on me.

"Just once."

We went back stage and hummed our parts in the song to ourselves quietly while everyone else was getting caught underneath mistletoes (yes, there were mistletoes, even in here), putting the final touches on the stage or just lazing around.

After what felt like three minutes which was really the whole ten minutes. Students started filling in the huge auditorium after Tsunade made her announcement.

Good news, I memorized the lyrics. Bad news, I was beginning to get scared and Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Hinata don't worry. Me and Tenten are with you." Sakura gave comforting words.

We heard the music started and I knew it was my cue to come out.

Once I was at the mic I began to sing.

_Carolers singing_

_Sleigh bells are singing_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting_

_Chestnuts are roasting_

_Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_

_Whishing that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time_

I spotted Sakura and Hinata come out and we can together.

_With you._

(Sakura) _So if you feel it coming_

(Hinata) _On this special day_

(Together)

_Just trust your heart,_

_Don't let your head get in the way_

_Cause it's Christmas_

_And the start of something new._

_But it's Christmas_

_And I hope you feel it too._

(Me)

_Candy canes and mistletoe_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_But all of it means nothing_

(Together)

_Without you_

(Me)

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling_

_Look up in the sky_

_Santa's here, so get in the spirit_

_Just give it a try_

_Children beaming and I'm dreaming,_

_Hoping that it's true_

_Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you_

(Sakura)

_So if you feel it comin'_

(Hinata)

_On the special day_

(Together)

_Just trust your heart_

_Cause I cant wait to hear you say_

_Cause it's Christma_

_sAnd the start of something new_

_But it's Christmas_

_And I hope you feel it too_

(Naruto)

_Everyone together sing_

_Silver bells and garden rings_

_But all of it means nothing _

(Together)

_Without you_

_It's not Christmas with out you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas with out you _

When the song ended everyone cheered and clapped. "Everyone I hope you enjoy your Christmas Break." we said together.

* * *

><p>Icy: Next update. Tomorrow or in two days.<p>

Naruto: Are we going to have a snowball fight anytime soon.

Icy: Maybe...

Naruto: Make sure I hit sasuke in the face!

Sasuke: Make sure Naruto falls into a pile of snow.

Tenten: Revange is sweet! Don't forget to review.


	29. Chapter 29

"You have mail." My brother came though the front door looking at my mail.

"You made a copy of my mail key."

"Yep!"

"You need to stop doing that and ask."

"But I'm your guardian, not to mention your brother. And remember I'm older than you."

"Okay! Stop rubbing it in my face." I was still tired from yesterday. After the performance Sakura and Ino (who got back to normal) dragged me and Hinata to mall to go shopping.

"You only have one mail anyway." I shrugged, "From a girl named… Sakura…"

Automatically I jumped from the couch and snatched the letter from his hands.

"Gosh, you didn't have to act like a monkey. I was going to give it to you."

"Sorry." I opened the mail and read it.

It was a invitation to a Christmas party, on Christmas. And I got invited to help with the decorations on Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot about this.

I looked at Kenji. "What are we doing for Christmas?"

"I was going to celebrate it with friends, it would be lonely with only us two. If you got invited to a party then go, I'll give you your present when you come back."

I tackled Kenji in a hug, "You are the best brother ever!"

"I know, and I have the _perfect_ present for you."

I swallowed, quickly breaking the hug, "Why can't you be a good boy this year, Santa's watching you!" I kind of figured it out what the present was, giving him a nervous smile.

"It's too hard to be good."

I pouted as he ruffled my hair, "I'm just kidding, _that's _not your present."

"Wanna make a snowman."

"You are such a kid."

"I know you want to make one with me though."

He smiled as I got my jacket and scarf. And we headed out with Hale.

After five minutes of being outside in the snow, we bumped into Sasuke and Itachi with they're black and white blue eyed dog. So cute.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What are you doing?"

"Making a snowman, why?"

He opened his mouth but closed it again and shook his head.

"What brings you out here?"

"Food shopping." He scratched the back of his head. "Going to Sakura's party?"

"Yep!"

"Did you buy presents already?"

"Yep!"

He sighed shaking his head, "I have nobody's not even the dobe's and I know him the best."

"Give him a discount for Ramen Ichiraku or buy him his favorite ramen. Lately he's been complaining how he can't find his favorite ramen in the stores."

"I got it! Thanks Tenten."

"No problem."

"Sasuke let's go." Itachi called.

"Alright! Bye Tenten."

"Bye." I said back.

"Ta-da. The face is completed. Hey let's write our names in the snow."

I smiled, "and you say I'm a kid."

After we wrote our names and Hale's with his paw print. I took a picture to treasure it for forever.

"Wanna go get some hot chocolate, my treat."

I nodded. "And you have to help me wrap presents for my friends."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Tenten: So how was your Valentine's Day.<p>

Icy: Boring, but I have proud to say I made a Valentine Special for this story and I like it a lot.

Gaara: And we get to see who finally gets together ***looks at Tenten***

Icy: Don't listen to Gaara, he doesn't know.

Tenten: Anyway! Don't forget to review.


	30. Chapter 30

Icy: Yes I am back, gosh the weather is so cold. I got forst bites.

Gaara: Where have you been?

Icy: School, and I had to go to another school to talk with college students.

Gaara: Was that fun.

Icy: I was scared, Lee please say it.

Lee: YOUSHI! Icy does not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door letting me and the first thing I saw was Shikamaru and Ino on the floor tangled together with ribbon decoration.<p>

"All they need is a bow, and they would look like a present."

"That's what I told them." Sakura agreed.

The two glared at us.

"S-so, uh. What do you need help with?"

"Decorating the upstairs hallway. Hinata should be there."

"Okay!" I smiled.

Sakura took my stuff and I headed up the stairs.

"Hinata."

"Here!"

Hinata was standing on a ladder putting ribbons on the wall.

"Oh hi Tenten." she took a quick glance at me then added, "be careful."

"Why?"

"There's mistletoes, everywhere." What is wrong with people and mistletoes!

"Time to fulfill my quest."

"Quest?"

"Remember what I said about you and Naruto on Thanksgiving."

Her face went red, "No Tenten! Please don't."

I shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is, you need to relax. It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud, and as you said there's mistletoes. _Everywhere_." I grinned this time, and I know I Hinata's scared.

"T-then no Christmas present for you!"

Now it was my turn to whine, "No Hinata! Please, I'll be good."

"Then you must promise-"

"Never mind! I'm okay with not getting a Christmas present from you. Seeing Naruto give you a kiss on the cheek is good enough."

"Come on." She got off of the ladder. "Fine! Then I'll make you and Neji get underneath the mistletoe."

I raised an eyebrow, that sounds like a challenge. "How exactly dear Hinata. I know you too well."

"I know _you _too well, do not doubt me."

"Fine." I helped her finish hanging up the ribbons.

"We're done." I trailed behind Hinata on the staircase.

"Well for now there's nothing to do but cook. Why don't you guys bring your presents over."

We grabbed our coats and went right back outside.

"So what did you get Naruto." I asked.

"A hat.

"A hat?" I repeated.

Hinata smiled at me, "It's those animal hats that come with the arms to put your hands inside. I brought a fox one just for him."

"I brought a box full of ramen."

"I think Sasuke brought the same thing but bigger."

I shrugged, "Oh well. he'll still be happy anyway."

"True." Hinata agreed as went into my apartment building to the elevator.

"So… what did you get for Neji."

Automatically my face went slightly pink, "That will remain a secret."

"Eh? I won't tell."

"I don't take any chances." I said speed walking away from Hinata to my door when we arrived.

After a few minutes of getting all my neatly wrapped presents outside, we were in Hinata's warm limo going to her house to get her presents.

"So what are you going to do for New Years."

I shrugged, "Probability light some fireworks, me and Kenji always wanted to do that."

Hinata laughed at me, "just be careful."

After we arrived at the mansion and got the present we headed right back to Sakura's house.

"We're back!" I yelled as we walked through the door carrying bags. "Can someone carry the box inside for me."

"Why do you have a huge box in the first place." Neji asked.

I went over to him a whispered, "it's Naruto's gift."

"What is it? A life time supply of ramen."

I shrugged, "maybe like a year supply or a month."

He sighed and went to go get it. "Sasuke, help him."

"Why should-" I pouted and made a puppy dog face. "Fine."

I smiled, "thanks Sasuke." I followed Hinata to the kitchen and we helped Sakura and Ino cook.

It was night time, Christmas music was playing, some of us were eating and all of us were wearing Santa hats. It was almost eight I was beginning to get sleepy, I blame Shikamaru he yawns too much.

Hinata was leading against the wall near the kitchen, smiling and laughing while Naruto talked to her. I looked around the room, Ino and Sakura playing Just Dance 3 , Kiba eating, Neji staring at the ceiling, Shikamaru and Sasuke watching the girls dance_._

I looked back at Naruto and Hinata, then I noticed something. There's a mistletoe above them.

"Oh Hinata~" The two stopped their conversation and looked at me, "I suggest you look above you."

Hinata slowed looked up ands saw what I had seen.

"N-no!" She stood up, her face already red like a tomato.

"But Sakura." I whined.

"That's not fair Hinata, you have to do it. It a traditional rule."

It was quiet and all of us was looking at them waiting for something to happen, a reaction. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a quick peck on Hinata's lips.

This is the moment Sakura and Ino went aww.

"Yes! I told you this was going to happen, and you didn't believe me." I pointed my finger at Hinata in victory.

"N-Neji can you come here." The two cousins went into the kitchen to talk more privately. I did not like this.

Neji came back holding something behind his back and I think I knew what it was.

"Sakura, somebody anybody help me."

"Nah. It's more fun to watch." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed and I made a run for it, thank god Sakura has a big house.

I ran into the first door I saw which I'm guessing is a guest room. Closing the door fast and quietly, leading against it I heard Neji's footsteps.

"Tenten. Why are you hiding from me." He asked and I heard Hinata giggle from the living room.

I texted him hoping my fingers didn't make the slightest noise and thanked god again that it was on silent.

"My breath does not stink, I have nothing behind my back."

I texted him again.

"I do not lie."

I had to get out of this room, I opened the window and messed up the bed. I banged on the door and hid in one of the closet with the covers.

I heard the door open and Neji walked in. I heard the bed squeaked, he must be looking underneath the bed. The footsteps went over to the window, since the window was on the other side of the room. I quietly and quickly got out of the closet like a ninja.

The door squeaked and Neji spun around. Damn you door, you blew my chances. I opened it, locked it and closed it behind me.

"I do not like you guys." I said as I came back in the living room.

"So, did you get kissed?" Shikamaru asked with an amusing smile.

"I locked him in one of the guest room." I went to get my jacket, "let's go Hale." I made a run for it again when I saw Neji get out of the room.

We ran to park, I looked behind me as I walked backwards. Nobody was there, Did Neji even follow me.

I bumped into somebody and turned around to see Neji.

"How did you get here so fast."

"I know a shortcut." He held up a mistletoe above our heads, "this is Hinata's revenge."

I sighed giving a smile and gave Neji a kiss on the lips which caused fireworks.

* * *

><p>Icy: I am so proud of myself, two kisses in one.<p>

Tenten: Hinata that was not nice.

Hinata: You like it anyway!

Tenten: So liked yours too!

Icy: Um, anyway. I'm think of making another Naruto story but for Sakura and Sasuke, it has skaters, high school drama and high school cliques. I just haven't put it all together in my head yet.

Hinata & Tenten: Are we in it.

Icy: Of course, what kind of question is that.

Tenten: Yay!

Hinata: Don't forget to review.


	31. Christmas Wonderland

Icy: Sorry if I updated late but lately I've been having headaches almost everyday, it was driving me crazy. But I'm happy that I finished the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas everyone!" Naruto shouted through the hallway. Thank god I locked the door. Yesterday, Sakura let us sleep in the guest rooms. Me and Hinata decided shared a room because it had two beds.<p>

"Shut up dobe!" I heard a thumb which was probability a pillow hitting Naruto in the face. "It's too freakin' early."

"Early? It's almost ten!"

"Exactly." I hear the door slam which caused me to flinch.

"But it's Christmas!"

"Wake everyone else then come back."

I heard footsteps going to my door. "Tenten, Hinata." he banged.

"Tired." I called; I heard Hinata giggled across the room.

I hear Naruto trying to turn the knob. "Wake everyone else then come back later." I copied Sasuke.

"Fine." he mumbled, "Oh Sasuke…"

"You better not come near my door or I will kick your ass." Sasuke warned. "Go wake Ino or Sakura up."

"They're already are up, even the lazyass is up."

"Hey!" we heard Shikamaru yell, both me and Hinata laughed.

"Okay since I'm not sleepy anymore. It's time to get out of bed." I went to the door unlocking it and headed to the bathroom with my towel while Hinata set up her clothes she was going to wear today.

After taking a quick shower, bushing my teeth and washing my face I headed back to the guess room. And I'm guessing Sasuke still didn't come out since Naruto was sitting right in front of the door.

"The bathroom is all yours." I told Hinata who went out.

After changing I went to the kitchen to see everybody else at the table eating breakfast.

"Finally." Sakura said as she gave me a plate full of pan cakes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not much a morning person." I replied. "The only thing that surprises me is that Shikamaru is up."

"Oh shut up." I heard him grumbled, "Naruto and Ino woke me up."

"Sasuke finally came out." Hinata walked in and sat next to me.

"Presents!" We heard Naruto shout. "Hurry up the suspense is killing me."

"Just open them!" We heard Sasuke shout before he arrived with his messed up chicken butt hair.

"What time did everybody else wake up anyway?" Sasuke scratched his head, probability still not fully awake.

"I don't think Naruto slept at all, me and Ino woke up at nine-thirty. Ino and Naruto woke up Shikamaru ten minutes later, Neji woke up complaining they were too loud, then you guys." Sakura answered.

"We're missing somebody…" I realized. "Where's Kiba?"

"He's giving his dog a morning walk, left an hour ago."

Naruto came back more happy than usual, he was wearing Hinata's hat which suited him very well. He gave me and Hinata a hug then Sasuke thanks.

Kiba came through the front door with the biggest dog I have ever seen, "mornin' everyone. Merry Christmas."

"Kiba, everyone let's open your presents!" Naruto boomed.

"Might as well instead of stuffing our faces in pancakes." Neji said.

I heard Sakura whisper to Ino, "I told you it was too much!"

The rest of us went into the living room and opened our presents. I really like what everyone had gotten me, but I noticed Neji didn't give me anything. I will admit, it broke my heart a bit.

"Neji." I went over to him with my present behind my back, "here." I held it out.

I waited for him to take it before I turned my back to him as I heard him open it. "I didn't know what exactly what to give you but, I thought this fitted you best."

I felt his arms hug me from behind, "I like it. Thank you." What I had brought him was a yin and yang sign necklace.

"Here." He gave me a small box that was wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

"Um, okay." I took it and opened it. It was a beautiful dragon gold necklace and in the middle the two dragons were holding a white, green and gold scroll in their mouth.

"Thank you!" I gave him a hug.

"Glad you like it."

I heard Sakura and Ino go aww. "Shut up!" I yelled at them.

"So… who wants to make a snowman!" Naruto suggested. And it got silent between us.

"Who wants to bury Naruto in the snow?" Three hands went up and Naruto dashed out the door not caring rather or not he had a jacket, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru went right after him.

Kiba sighed before going up stairs into the guest room that he and Naruto shared. He came back with Naruto's jacket.

"So, who wants coco." Sakura offered three hands went up.

"Make me one too and bring it outside." Kiba said and he left to help Naruto.

After we helped Sakura make coco for the guys, we got our jackets and headed outside.

Naruto was half covered in snow and was shivering while the guys kept at it.

"Guys stop touring Naruto and gave some coco." I pulled Neji away and gave him his coco.

"Fine." Sasuke began to walk away but Naruto grabbed his foot and he fell into the snow face forward.

"Ha!" Naruto jumped up causing the snow to fall right off and he ran for his life.

"They make such good friends." I murmured.

"Yep." Neji agreed next to me.

* * *

><p>Hinata: Don't forget to review.<p>

Tenten: Next chapter is New Years.

Gaara: Then it will be time skip to February, and soon Valentne's Day.

Tenten: I just found out it's almost Icy's birthday! St. Patrick's Day, don't forget to review... again.


	32. New Year

Icy: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. It's Spring and I'm sick. I feel like I'm dying.

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Believe it or not but today's December 31. That's right it's New Years Eve.<p>

Currently it was almost ten and only two more hours until twelve, a new year. Earlier we went ice skating and drank hot chocolate. We even made a snowman but Naruto knocked it down.

Later we're going to mall and celebrate there. They have huge flat screen TV for everyone to watch the ball drop and a beautiful huge Christmas tree.

To pass the time we're back at Sakura's house. Playing board games, surfing the web, watch movies or sleeping.

"Uno out." I called as I set down my last card.

"This is why I can't play Uno with you no more." Neji threw his cards on the table. Sure it was only the two of us but hey, two is better than one.

"One more time." I began to gather the cards but Neji stopped me, "I shuffle this time." I backed my hands away as he took the cards.

Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch, Kiba was on the computer with his dog, Akamaru at his feet and everyone else was in a circle in the middle of the living room playing BS.

"Are you sure?" Neji gave me a look that made me think twice about the draw four I drew out.

"Yes." I folded my hands and tried not to let the look get to me. "Red."

Out came a bright red draw two staring at me. On top a blue two, after a draw four.

"Mother…" I finished the curse in my head as I picked up twelve cards.

"Yellow. To make this _intense_ game more interesting-" I put down a yellow card. "Let's make a bet."

That's when I looked at him; I was full of interest and curiosity. "Alright." I agreed as he put down a green card.

"If I win, you go on a date with me."

"When and where?"

"After Valentine's Day. Where, won't tell."

"Okay." I put down two draw twos. "If I win, when we go to karaoke. I want you to sing a song with me."

"I doubt that." he countered it and I countered back.

"Remember this was your idea. All you have to do is win."

"Today's not your lucky day." I look down at my cards, seven. Then at his about ten or nine.

After a minute or two I just watched myself get beaten in Uno right in front of my face. It was official I hate Uno.

I threw my last card that I had planned to put down until it got ruined at Neji.

"Don't throw the card; it didn't do anything to you." Neji told me as he picked up the card and added it with the others.

"It made me lose. So I guess we're going on a date in two months."

"Yep. Don't worry it's gonna be something simple."

I snorted, "I doubt that."

I checked the clock it was almost eleven-thirty. "Wanna go to the mall?" I asked him after he finished putting the cards away.

"Guys, we're going to the mall." I called as I got my jacket.

"We'll meet you there, BS just got intense." Naruto said. And with that me and Neji walked out to the cold night.

To be honest I feel pretty awkward when I'm with Neji. I think it was because of the playful kisses, yes they were playful. I know what you're thinking.

"Tenten." He stopped my train of thought, "Why you're so quiet, we usually talk about random things that really don't matter to either of us." I couldn't help but to smile and give a little giggle.

I wrapped my arms around his, "I was just thinking. Hey, let's buy fireworks and light them us after the ball drops."

"Won't that be dangerous."

"Not unless you help me."

"You're just trying to kill me."

"Why would _I _do that?"

"I wonder _why?"_

On the way to the mall I got to buy some fire workers thanks to the lack of Neji's protest. Since the others still wasn't here yet we decided to walk about the mall for an hour an half, now we was sitting on the bench eating popcorn.

"There they are!" Naruto ran to us like a maniac.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked before eating another handful of popcorn.

"Five minutes ago."

"So you guys enjoyed your date." Shikamaru asked as he walked towards us.

"Shut up."

"Oh guys! I got fireworks." I gave the first one to Naruto.

"Oh yeah! We get to blow up the sky tonight." Naruto pumped his first into the air.

The mall was beginning to be filled up with people so all of us went back to the first floor where they were beginning the count down.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..."

The ball went completely down and everyone in the mall shouted, "…1 Happy New Years!"

I think I feel my ears ringing, but I was happy that the year was over and I could spend it with my friends.

* * *

><p>Icy: Next chapter will be short.<p>

Tenten: The chapter after that will be random, then the Valentine's Day chapter, and me and Neji's stupid date chapter.

Icy: Its not stupid, trust me.

Tenten: Whatever you say, don't forget to review.


	33. Chapter 33

Icy: I decided to skip January because I had no idea what to write.

* * *

><p>Finally January ended, to me it felt like it was taking forever but everyone else said it was super fast. Well none of them had a super annoying brother that came almost everyday knocking on your door.<p>

First period was boring, Kakashi made us stay in our seats and fix/change our list that we made back in… September? Second period was pretty fun. We had a massive debate and made the other side feel stupid, the teacher gave us A plus, and the others got B.

It was third period and today was a half a day. I was in the student counsel room with the others planning the events for Valentine's Day. Well the guys were, me and Sakura were playing a bunch of different hand games and Ino and Hinata were playing Tic-Tac-Toe all around their blank loose leaf paper.

"Girls…" Tsunade called.

"Yeah." We said in union, you could hear the boredom coming out of our mouths.

"Tenten, Sakura. I would like you two to deliver candy for the Juniors and Seniors."

"Okay." More boredom comes out of our mouths.

"Hinata and Ino. I like you to do the same for the Freshmen and Sophomore."

"Okay."

"Can you guys at least try to sound alive." Naruto gave us his attention. We stopped what we was doing and gave him ours.

"We're bored, and you guys are planning not us." I whined.

"We need volunteers to help set up the dance." Neji said and three hands shot up.

"I don't plan on going." I mumbled.

"Come on Tenten. It's not like you have anything better to do." Ino told me, I knew what she was trying to do.

_I wish I did, I_ thought silently. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. You'll need a dress, have your hair done, get a date." Ino started to count off.

"I thought about it and the answer is no." I said quickly.

"Please Tenten." Hinata begged, "At least go with someone as a friend. What about Neji, he also doesn't plan on going."

Everyone's attention went to Neji. "No." We said in unison.

Hinata began to give me her puppy dog eyes, while the guys started to tease Neji.

"We'll think about it." we said in unison.

* * *

><p>Tenten: No I refuse.<p>

Icy: Tenten!

Tenten: No.

Icy Actually you don't have a choice, so ha!

Tenten: ***Glares***

Kenji: Tenten its not nice to glare.

Tenten: Go away.

Kenji: Nope! Don't forget to review.


	34. Chapter 34

Icy: Guys I changed my name again but I will still have the nickname Icy. I promise I won't change my name again, now Gaara if you will.

Gaara: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>I buried my face into my pillow. It was a Saturday night, Valentine's Day was in two days, I got my sorry ass dressed for no reason, I was too lazy to go outside yet I was bored being inside, and I didn't feel like going shopping with Ino for Valentine's Day. Dammit I'm not going!<p>

I screamed into my pillow. Some times I think I need help.

"Aw. Why's my little sister down in the dumps." I heard Kenji's voice along the squeaking sound of the door opening.

Allowing myself to get some air, I looked at him but said nothing.

"Come on."

"Where we going?"

"Let's go." He walked over, dragging me up and toward the door.

"Hale! Get your leash and my keys." I told him since Kenji didn't want to let me go.

In the elevator it was silent between us. Hale kept flickering his eyes back and forth between us with his ear down; he's probability thinking we're mad at each other.

"Where are we going." I whined as I hopped in his red Ferrari.

"We're going somewhere to bond."

"Bond?" He nodded, "You and me?" He flashed his smile that shinned like the sun.

I love my brother and all, but when it came to bonding, we turn into swore enemies.

I turned my attention to the window trying to see the places we passed by would give me any clues. And I got nothing.

We final came to a slow stop after driving for five minutes. Five freakin' boring minutes.

"We're here!"

"Where exactly?" I got out and opened the door. We was at a minter golf court.

I followed Kenji as rented two golf clubs and a ball, then headed to an empty court.

"So. Ready to tell me why you brought me out here." I asked as he gave me one of the golf clubs and blue ball.

"I can't spent some time with my sister? And remember we're bonding." He told me as I set up.

"We both know we're not good at that." I hit the ball sending it through the windmill.

"Whatcha gonna do for Valentine's Day."

"Go to school duh."

"After duh." he mimic me.

"Do homework duh."

"You doing homework? That's funny."

I took my golf club and raised it to hit him. "You break it. You pay for it." A female staff told me as she passed by, I stick my tongue at her when she was gone.

"I heard there's going to be a Valentine's Day Dance, why don't you go?"

"Who did you bump into, describe now." I raised the golf club again.

"It was two. One short pink hair, emerald eyes, huge forehead-" I almost laughed out loud but that would be rude. "and the other blond high pony tail and blue eyes."

I sighed, "Come on it Valentine's Day. Go with someone as a friend at least, you don't have to dance or anything."

_Wow so I can just stand there, watching everybody dancing and feel like a complete loner. Smart Kenji, very smart._

* * *

><p>Icy: Two more chapters until Tenten and Neji's date.<p>

Tenten: Stop reminding me.

Icy: Its not bad gosh, Gaara.

Gaara: Don't forget to review.


	35. Valentine's Day

Icy: Finally! I finished this chapter.

Gaara: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Guess what Valentine's Day happens to be today. Not only that but also the Valentine's Day Dance as well as for the guys to give roses to their special someone.<p>

Currently I was sitting on one of the picnic tables in the field. Not too far from me I saw probability Seniors. A girl hugging a guy as she held a rose in her hand.

Why roses? Why not candy or something. I remember in elementary school if we wanted to give somebody something, we sent candy. Hell we would even sent them to ourselves for our own enjoyment.

This morning Kenji stopped by and gave me white roses, saying I was the best sister ever. Then he wasted five minutes nagging me how he doesn't have anyone special. Yeah right. New goal, find out if Kenji has been dating a girl behind his little sister's back. Mission engaged.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Hinata greeted as she sat along with Ino and Sakura.

"It's Valentine's Day. Stop frowning." Ino told me.

"It's Valentine's Day, probability twenty-five percent or less of the world celebrates it. And that shows you how much people are lonely."

"Like you." Ino grinned

"No." I pointed at her, "I actually don't mind being alone."

"For the rest of your life?" I grew silent. Before Ino could rub it in my face that she got me the bell rang and I was the first into the building.

White, red, pink, cupids, heart-shaped balloons, arrows through hearts was everywhere.

"O…kay…" I said to myself then headed to the nearest stair case to head to P.E.

Nobody arrived yet; Gai was setting the basketball, football, hula-hoop, rackets, handballs and jump ropes out.

"Ah Tenten you're the first one here." Some students came. "Everyone since it's Valentine's Day. Free time."

"Hey Tenten! Wanna play handball." Naruto dashed towards me and in the process almost tripped over his bag because it was slouching over his shoulder.

"I haven't played handball since I was in middle school." I threw my bag to the side next to Sasuke's and Naruto did the same. "Besides I think I suck."

"If there's one person that sucks, that would be this dobe right here." Sasuke informed me, I couldn't help but to smile.

"I do not suck! I almost beat you last."

I turned to Sasuke. "Every year when the weather starts to get warmer we have a handball tournament for the best handball team in each grade."

"Sounds interesting. Who won?"

"Me and Hinata, we were playing against Naruto and Ino. Believe it or not she's really good at it."

"Come on teme, serve the ball."

"Two against one?" He asked me.

"Two against one." I agreed and Sasuke served the ball.

_**~Time Skip: fourth period~**_

Kurnai's class was so tiring, no only she was talking half of the class to death but she was killing our hands. I hate note taking.

"Sorry Kurnai-Sensei," Naruto practically jumped inside and walked over to Hinata. Kurnai didn't seem to mind so she paused the lesson for all of us to watch this _wonderful _moment.

Naruto got one knee; I smirked as he took out a rose. "Hinata. Will you do to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

You could only imagine how red Hinata's face went as the class went aww, instead of replying Hinata jumped at him, giving him a hug. He took that as a yes.

After Naruto left, Hinata was still dazzled with what just happened and I decided to give up and fall asleep joining half of the class.

"Tenten…Tenten!"

I picked up my head blinking a few times then cocked it to the side, "Yeah Hinata?"

"It's lunch."

"Oh, let's go."

Since today was a nice day with a cool breeze everybody was eating lunch outside to enjoy the weather more.

"So, Tenten. Did Neji ask you?"

"Did Shikamaru ask you?"

Ino smiled of course proud, "In fact yes he did." _Great._

"In English class, he made a heart-shaped airplane, stood on the desk, announced it and put a rose in my hair."

"Hey Gaara!" I shouted and waved like an excited little kid to redhead when I caught sight of him surrounded by fangirls.

I don't how he did it, but we watched as he escaped from the chaos disorder with the girls without a single clothing ripped.

"What?" He caught me staring.

"Nothing! So…" I begin to change the subject, "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes-"

"Ha!" Ino pointed at me.

"But only as the DJ." He finished.

"Ha." I said back with an amused smile.

"He's still going to be there." Ino countered back.

I rolled my eyes as I laid my head down and completely failed for a come back.

"Everyone! Neji has an announcement." It got silence as we watched Neji get on the table.

"First I wanted to say. I hate you guys." Neji looked at Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke,

"You'll thank us later." Sasuke replayed.

Neji snapped his fingers and eight Seniors came each holding up a sign that read, 'Will You Go To The Dance With Me?'

"Tenten. Will you go to the dance with me?" Neji came and gave me a rose.

I couldn't help but to smile, now I have that butterfly feeling.

"Sure why not." I shrugged, "You did impress me."

The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, I was at the mall with Ino, Sakura and Hinata having dresses thrown at me.

"Guys! I understand you're trying to help me look for a dress but stop suffocating me." I pushed some of the dresses away that covered half of my body.

"Alright, alright." Ino and Sakura began putting the dresses away.

"How about this?" Hinata held up a red dress with black sparkles.

I took the dress and went into the dressing room.

"I will admit." I got out and twirled around. "Its nice and I like it."

"Now all we need to do is your shoes and hair." I heard Ino say as I get back inside.

"Got both of those covered."

"Okay. We're all meeting at Hinata's house at 7:30, the dance starts at 8:00 and ends at 10:00. Understood?"

"Yes ma'm." We saluted to Sakura.

_**~Time Skip: 7:35p.m.~**_

"Hey Tenten." Hinata opened the door. She was wearing a lavender dress and white shoes.

"You look nice Hinata." I stepped in and she closed the door behind.

"Thanks. Sakura's changing in my room, Ino's in the bathroom checking her hair. There's a guest room down the hall, third door to the left."

"Thanks." I went as directed.

I quickly changed, leaving my hair exactly the same but with red ties that matched the dress. Instead of wearing shoes, I decided to wear combat boots.

"Did Tenten com-Why are you wearing combat boots?" Ino asked me.

"They're more comfy." I smiled.

Ino was wearing a blue strapless dress with midnight blue designs all over and blue shoes.

"At least put your hair in a pony tail."

"No! I think they're fine for now." I took a step back.

"Can we go now before I decide to mess up my hair." Sakura came out wearing a pink dress with green shoes. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were out.

"Sakura your hair looks fine." I told her as she rose to touch it, "Don't touch it." She put her hand down.

We walked out to the limo to head to school.

"I knew I should have stayed home." I whispered to myself.

We were at back in school and I was standing in front of the open doors of the gym like a complete idiot as other students passed me and walked in, some even gave me stares.

The gym was filled with students, flashing lights and music that would make any senor citizen deaf within minutes.

"Let's go." Hinata grabbed my hand and I let her drag me inside.

Somehow we got separated and I was now standing next to the food table watching the other students dance.

"You're not gonna go out there?"

I looked to see a chubby student, sitting on the floor and munching on some chips. I believe his name was Choji.

"Nah. What about you, are you gonna dance?"

"You this any girl if gonna be attractive to this?" He poked at him stomach.

I smiled, "A girls should like you for you're personality not looks."

He looked at his chips, "Yeah, thanks Tenten. But I do want to get rid off all of this."

"If you're really that determined, put your determination first before your cravings."

"For a moment, you reminded me of Naruto."

I scratched the back of my head and smiled slightly.

"May I have this dance." I looked to see Neji's offering hand.

Without thing I took it as All The Right Moves by One Republic began to play.

I lean onto his as we slow danced, I spotted the others Ino and she was making faces at me and Hinata looked like she was ready to faint any moment.

I will be honesty, this year's Valentine's Day didn't suck.

* * *

><p>Icy: So next chapter...<p>

Tenten: Yes I know.

Icy: I'm thinking about ending this story early, what you think?

Tenten: I dunno, hey can we celebrate St. Patrick's Day.

Icy: Why?

Tenten: Because it's your birthday.

Icy: I'll think about it. Kiba.

Kiba: Don't forget to review.


	36. Chapter 36

Icy: Okay I am back. I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time, but I finally got a new laptop. Hopfully I will be able to update more often. Again I'm am sorry.

Gaara: Icy does not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>I stretched out on the couch, man I was so tired. But I feel like I'm forgetting something.<p>

I heard somebody put the keys into the lock but I was too tired to care.

"Hale. Defense mode." I lazily watched as Hale went to the door ready to attack. When the door opened Hale pounced and the person landed with an _oof_.

"Did you forget I made a copy of your keys months ago." Hale came back looking proud of his work with Neji behind.

"It slipped my mind. How can I help you on this fine night?"

"We have a date remember."

"Oh yeah." _That's what I forgot. _"But I'm tired, can it be tomorrow."

"It's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant"

"Fine." I went and grabbed my keys off of the kitchen table.

"What have you been doing all day?" Neji asked while I locked my door.

"I was spying on Kenji." I followed him to the elevator.

"Your brother?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I was wondering if he had a girlfriend."

"Found anything." I could tell Neji was amused hearing this.

"Well he was hanging around with a redheaded girl all day. She seemed nice, I could tell she gets shy around him really easily." I shrugged, "but they just seem like regular friends."

"Maybe he knew you was following him and faked it."

"No… but I did bump into Ino and Sakura, they're big mouths gave it away."

I followed Neji to a silver Jaguar and stopped, "This is your car?"

"You never knew I had a car." He opened the passenger seat door for me; I nodded as I got in.

"Well I do." He answered when he sat in the driver seat.

The drive was short but very entertaining, I never knew I could lose in I spy to Neji by five points.

We were at McDonalds eating on top of his car eating in this cool night, looking at the sky.

"So this is the date?" I smiled at him.

"I told you it would be simple." He shrugged.

I rested my head against his shoulder. "I think it's nice."

"Thanks. At leats some one appreciates my idea."

"What happened."

"Somehow Hanabi found out I was going to take you on a date, and was bothering non-stop about how I should take you to the most fanciest restaurants and act like a complete gentlemen- no screw ups." I giggled picturing it in my head.

We let the silence sit between us as we enjoyed the moment.

"Tenten… I have to tell you something."

I looked at him ready to say something but my lips were silenced by his.

I never realized how soft and his lips were until now, and I was kissing back… I suddenly pulled away; I could feel my face warm up.

I turned away. "I'm taking a guess that meant you like me and-"

"And I would like for you to be my girlfriend." He finished.

I turned back and we kissed, it was soft, gentle and sweet. It was also a best way to end a date.

* * *

><p>Icy: Admit you liked it.<p>

Tenten:...

Icy: Please just for me.

Tenten: Fine I liked it, I thought it was nice.

Icy: And Gaara.

Gaara: Don't forget to review.


	37. Chapter 37

Icy: Okay, this chapter is short but I have my reasons.

Gaara: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"What! So correct me if I'm wrong." Ino raised her voice.<p>

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, "Remember we're at a public place."

We were at Starbucks, and I didn't want to get kicked out because of Ino's big mouth.

"Sorry." She lowered her voice, "So you and Neji went on a date." I nodded.

"Confessed and now the two of you are dating." I nodded again.

"Aw. That's so sweet!" Ino devoured me in a hug.

"What about you and Shikamaru? How are you two doing." I looked at the cashier who just happened to be Shikamaru.

"S-shut up." She let go of me and sat back down.

"I heard he got you a job here." Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Ino looked down.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata started to panic.

Ino shook her head, "I… I think I like Shikamaru but..." She stopped.

"Go on." Sakura urged her.

"I have some competition."

Before any of us could ask what she meant. We saw a blond headed female employee walk by heading towards Shikamaru.

"Who is that bitch?" Sakura whispered.

"Temari. And she happens to be Gaara's older sister."

"Eh!" The three of us went.

"So she's like…"

"Two or three years older than us." Ino finished.

"Shikamaru isn't into older women or is he?" Hinata said.

"He may not be into Temari but Temari is sure into him." We looked and saw the two talking and laughing.

"Let's just ignore them for now."

_~2 Days Later~_

"Listen up everyone!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table. I saw Ino jump from the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong." Neji whispered.

"Nothing." I gave him a smile and moved closer to him.

"As you know March is coming up fast. And I have decided we should celebrate St. Patrick's Day."

"Uh, grandma." Naruto said, "But none of us are Irish."

"That doesn't matter, I just happen to love celebrating holidays." Tsunade shoos him off.

"That's only because you could have a reason to be drunk." We heard Shizune mumbled, we laughed.

"Tenten. You will be in charge of planning."

"Everything?" _Please say no, just say-_

"Yes." _Dammit._

"It's not even that much, all you need is to get supplies to decorate the school. Naruto and Ino will help you."

"Okay." And we were dismissed.

"Have you noticed something's wrong with Ino." Neji asked me. We were walking back to the apartment hand in hand.

"It's a girl thing." I replied.

"I still want to know what' wrong with her."

"Nosy." I mumbled and he cleared his throat letting me know he heard, "T-there's a problem between her and Shikamaru."

"What is it?"

I took a breath. "Ino might have a slight crush on Shikamaru. But she thinks he doesn't like her."

"Why would she think that, it's not like he's going to reject her and world I going to blow up." I smiled imagination this.

I cleared my throat, "It's not only that but there's this other girl…" I trailed off.

"Temari and she's Gaara's older sister." Neji answered.

I got silent, "How do you know this?"

He shrugged. "I know people."

An idea popped in my head, "I got it! Ne, Neji let's help Ino and Shikamaru get together."

"I don't want to be some kind of love doctor."

"Please." I begged giving him a peck on the lips.

He frowned and I pouted. Neji sighed, "Fine, okay. Just stop making that face at me."

"Yes!" _Look out world, Tenten the love doctor is here to save the day! _"You know you love it."

* * *

><p>Icy: I wanted to create a love conflict and ta-da Tenteen comes to the rescuse.<p>

Tenten: Yes! I get to play matchmaker.

Icy: But! There are a consequences you're gonna get.

Tenten: Like what?

Icy: What makes you think I'll tell you.

Tenten: I don't know if I wanna do this anymore.

Icy: Too late you agreed.

Gaara: Don't forget to review.


	38. Chapter 38

Garra: Since I'm here alone... just read the damn story ***walks away***

* * *

><p>"We could have another sleepover at Sakura's house and play truth or dare."<p>

"No. It has to be simple."

Me and Neji were at the park, school finished and we were on the swings deciding what kind of situation we should put Ino and Shikamaru in.

"What about locking them in the janitor's closet." He looked at me, I shrugged. "Maybe in one of the classrooms."

"That could work, so I'm guess you'll be the one who'll steal Tsunade's keys.

"Why do I have to do it?" I whined feeling like a five-year old child.

"It was your idea, you wanted to play matchmaker and you can face Tsunade's wrath." He smirked.

I sighed and resisted the urge to secretly wanting to slap him. Looks like I'm going to get detention tomorrow.

"Whatever you say, Hyuuga." I got up and started walking away.

I heard Neji's feet behind me and soon felt an arm around my shoulders, "I was just kidding, of course I would help you after all _no one _could survive Tsunade's wrath."

I smiled giving him a peck on the lips, "That's what I thought."

"But on second thought I think it'll be funnier if you did it." Before I got the chance to hit him, Neji ran off.

"Neji Hyuuga!" I yelled starting to run after him.

_~The Next Day~_

I opened the door that led to the roof; it was time to put our plan into action. Next period Shikamaru was going to come up here and take his nap and of course while the rest of us would be in the lunchroom.

"Why are you skipping class." I froze as I turned and saw Gaara sitting there staring at me with something in his hands.

"Why are _you _skipping class." I said back.

He showed me a red kitten with blue eyes, "I have P.E. Gai won't notice I'm gone, he too busy making everyone run laps."

"Aw so cute, did you find it."

He nodded, "But my sister won't let me keep him." Then Gaara scratched behind the kitten's ears, it purred.

"Temari?"

Gaara looked at me, "You know me sister?" I sighed then explained Ino's problem.

After a few minutes of silence Gaara finally answered, "Temari doesn't like Shikamaru. If she did then I would notice, they're just childhood friends."

I opened my mouth to ask more but Gaara continued, "We're not from Konoha. After we moved in we met Naruto and the others, Temari used to like playing chess and Shikamaru would always beat her." I nodded getting a good sense of everything.

"Well thanks for the info Gaara gotta go." I gave a small wave and headed out to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade nor Shizune was nowhere in sight. I took a small hair clip out of my hair and picked the lock, Kenji told me one day if I wanted; I would make an awesome thief. From house to house, building to building stealing jewels, money and anything else my heart desires. Nevertheless, of course I have no interest in that.

I sighed in relief releasing the breath I have held in when I heard the click. I slowly pushed the door open, slipped inside and closed it back.

I moved over to Tsunade's desk, this did not feel right. I felt eyes on me from somewhere in the room, I was being watched and I think I know who it is. As soon as I found the master-key, I went over the closet.

"I knew it." I said as I opened it. Naruto fell out landing face first on the floor.

"So you knew I was here?" He stood up smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who else would come into Tsunade's office, what are you going in here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got in trouble."

Before I could say anything else, the sound of the doorknob being turned startled us and we began to thing fast. I hid underneath the desk and saw Naruto making his way back to the closet.

I mouthed, 'Idiot, not there!' to him. Before he had, a chance to react the door swung open and glaring at Naruto was Tsunade.

"Uzumaki! I don't have time to play these games with you."

"But grandma-"

"A week of after school detention or a simple phone call to your parents?" She simply ignored him.

With a sigh he replied, "Phone call." Then following her out the office.

Coming out from my hiding spot, I put a hand over my chest where my heart is, "Next time Neji is doing this." I opened the door checking out the hallways before running out to meet Neji.

When I saw Neji, he was standing by Asuma's door trying to look cool.

"Neji!" I called and he put a finger between his lips telling me to shut up. I rolled my eyes and ran up to him.

"Here's the master-key." I gave it to him, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Inside sleeping. I took Ino's phone, it's next to Shikamaru." I looked through the door window and saw Ino's phone next to Shikamaru.

"Good." We sat on the ground with our backs against the wall. Then I said, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Now you regret it." He let a frustrating sigh.

"Since I also got caught by Tsunade." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"So what happen? Did you get a mini-heart attack?" He chuckled and I lightly punched his arm.

"Shut up!" Right on cue, Ino came running from the nearest staircase.

"Hey guys! Have you seen my phone?"

"I think Shikamaru has it, he's sleeping in Asuma's room.

"That lazy ass." She growled going into the classroom.

The door closed with a click and Neji jumped into action, using the master-key to lock both inside the classroom.

"And now." He drapped an arm around my shoulders bringing me close to him, "We walk away pretending none of this ever happened."

"We're so going to get in trouble." I said as we walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>Garra: Where were you?<p>

Icy: Aw, you were lonely.

Garra: I don't get lonely.

Icy: Whatever...

Garra: Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Ino was pacing back and forth, trying to collect her thoughts about what I just had admitted in front of her, Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was bit taken back and Sakura agrees with me.

"Tenten, there could have been other ways." Hinata said on my left.

"But Hinata admit it. It was a perfect moment, they were alone and no one would have heard." Sakura said on my right.

Finally, Ino stopped pacing and gave me a hug, "Thank you Tenten. I feel a lot better." Then she reached for a pillow and hit me on the back of my head. "Next time give me a little hint you two were going to do that!"

"Where was the fun is that?" I whined scratching the back of my head.

We were at Ino's house and I had reviled what Neji and I did to her and Shikamaru leading up to this.

"To be honest I was mad, but I gave it some more thought and it wasn't that bad." Ino shrugged.

"So something did happen!" I pointed, Sakura and Hinata's eyes lit up.

"But Tenten I will get my revenge somehow." She warned then answered, "And yes, Shikamaru doesn't like Temari."

I smirked, "Please Ino. Don't continue something that you won't be able to finish."

Hinata butt in. "So did you going to tell Shikamaru you like him?"

Ino turned her back to us, scratching her head. "Well…"

"Since we're celebrating St. Patrick's Day, why don't you tell him then. You two should go to the roof, while watching the fireworks and confess." Sakura said.

"This isn't going to work." She groaned taking the pillow, stuffing her face in it.

"Fine then!" Ino suddenly sounded confident, "I'll do it but if it does work, I'm telling Sasuke you like him!" She pointed at Sakura then to me. "And you, I'll tell Tsunade you went into her office and took her master key."

I swallowed hard, looks like me and Sakura were in hot water.

"You can't- I mean what if he doesn't like me! Then it'll get awkward between us." Sakura exploded.

"Alright fine," I agreed and ignored Sakura's look of disbelieve. "But if I'm going down Neji has to go down with me."

Ino smiled offering her hand, I took it and we shook.

After that, everything went to normal. Waking up early, going to school, learning, going home, and giving Hale his walks, doing homework then repeat. Soon it was March and four days until the 17th and our celebration.

* * *

><p>Yep, I came back from my hiatus and I'm ready to begin updating again now that my situation is taken care of.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

It was Monday, school just ended and me, Ino and Naruto were wondering around the party store to see what they had first before we started taking stuff.

"Hey guys look." Naruto shouted while he was riding a cart towards us full speed. "I found a cart!"

We moved out of the way as moments later Naruto passed us. "Stop fooling around! Go get some wall decorations and hanging decorations," Ino snapped.

"Yes captain!" Naruto saluted.

"Okay," She stuffed her face into the paper, slowly pushing the cart. "Balloons, wall decorations, and hanging decorations. Tsunade also mentioned to get drinks, plates and cups," Ino added.

Naruto and I went our separate ways. Finding green cups with ease, I took at least three packs and went back to Ino dumping it into the cart.

I wondered to the balloon section, there were balloons everywhere, covering each inch of the ceiling and cabinets that held regular balloons, sorted by color. I looked around finding an employee playing on his phone, boredom written all over his face.

"Excuse me," He looked up and flashed a smile. He looked about my age, maybe a year older.

"How may I help you?"

"I would like some balloons." I said walking up to the cabinet and looking. I pointed to the colors, neon-green, forest-green and dark green. "I would like these."

"Alright then, and the amount?" Since I did not know how many balloons we really needed I said a number I thought was reasonable.

"50, each." I watched as he took out a hand full of balloons, each. Then counted them one by one, taking some more or putting some back.

"There you go." He sent me a wink, as our hand accidentally touched to take the bag. I had to stop myself from frowning.

"Thank you," I walked away back to Ino.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked me.

"Stupid employee trying to flirt with me." I replied Naruto and Ino made identical grins.

"Oh~ Wait until Neji hears this."

I sent my best death glare at them. "You will not tell him." Our relationship was still somewhat fresh, and I did not want something stupid this to interfere.

"Alright, alright." Naruto said then pumped his fist into the air, "Now let's go!" We got weird and unusual looked from the people around us.

After paying for the items we agreed to keep the decoration in Ino's house expect for the balloons. Tsunade wants me, Hinata and Naruto to blow them. All of them, tomorrow since school was close because of some meeting.

I let out a sigh; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up at the sight of Kenji jumping on my bed; I gave a yawn as I sat up and scratched my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm wake! If you haven't noticed, how may I help you?" I tried to give him my full attention, but with my eyes half lid I bet it did not convince him.

"Come on, out of bed. Get dressed; there are apples in the kitchen waiting for you." He jumped down.

"Kenny…" I used his old nickname I used to call him when we were kids. "I don't wanna get up." Then I lay back down with the covers over my head.

"But you love apples, I even sliced it the way how you like it." He pouted then smiled, "I also let your friends in."

I shot up with my hair all over my face, slightly startled at the sudden realization and awareness. "Wait, what time is it?"

Kenji took a quick glance at his watch. "Just turn one-thirty in the afternoon."

I put a hand on my head and groaned, "Come on sleepy head!" I heard Nauto's voice, it sounded far away, judging he was probability in the kitchen.

As fast as I can I took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. I gave Kenji a quick hug before he left.

"Don't touch my cup noodle ramen." I warned walking into the kitchen, placing the bag of balloons on the table. Naruto was slowly putting the ramen back.

"Why are we even blowing balloons today," Naruto slouched in a chair. "We have three more days."

"N-Naruto. We'll never be done by then, beside the gym will be off limits tomorrow until the seventeen." Hinata explained taking a balloon beginning to blow into it.

Naruto grumbled underneath his breath, "Tsunade is trying to kill us if she thinks we'll be able to blow all of these." Then took a balloon got to work, I nodded agreeing before getting to work myself.

After ten minutes, we were tired and out of breath but that did not stop us. Hinata and I was in the living room, she was sitting on the couch's arm while I was on the floor taking a quick break and Naruto was in the kitchen with his feet on the table.

I heard the front door click open. Neji popped his head inside.

"Hey," He then came inside closing the door behind and making his way over to me. "What are you guys doing?" He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well since your bind," Naruto shouted. "We're blowing balloons for the party."

"Blowing?" I nodded, Neji chuckled, "Guys, we have air tanks in the gyms for that."

We all stopped and paused…

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" Naruto and I shouted in unison. Hinata collapsed on the mumbling, "I can believe this."

Neji chuckled once again at us.


End file.
